Intertwining Destinies- A Caroline Forbes story
by Forest's daughter
Summary: A boy with the exact looks as Stefan Salvatore emerges from the shadows. Caroline knows it is not really him but can't stop her heart from feeling every emotion he brought out within her. It wouldn't be as bad if he didn't bring another old foe among them.
1. Chapter 1

The sun dipped below the horizon, creating an unusual crimson glow that spread through the clouds. The fall-dressed foliage around the Salvatore House captured the fiery hue of the sky, looking like someone had set them ablaze to warm up the cool autumn evening.

A deep sigh escaped the girl sitting on one of the window ledges of the second floor. Her glossy sunshine-blond hair glimmered with the last dying rays of the sun as she stared out towards the woods behind the house. The sudden buzz of her phone in her phone shook her out of her thoughts. The screen glowed with the photo of a beautiful dark-haired woman.

Caroline gazed at it wistfully. Taking a deep breath, she attempted a broad smile before picking up the call.

"Hi, Elena," said Caroline, doing her best to sound cheerful.

"Where are you? I thought we were meeting at the spa this afternoon. You were a complete no-show!" Elena's voice accused her.

"I'm sorry, Elena. You know how things get up here," lied Caroline. "I was busy all day cleaning up the mess two of the kids made this morning."

"Oh." Elena's voice faltered. Taking on a softer tone, she said, "I will see you in an hour then. We'll be at the Grill by seven. Don't be late this time. It's Helen's birthday after all."

Caroline nodded glumly. "I'll be there."

Elena hung up.

Caroline pocketed the phone and walked towards the full-length gilded mirror that stood in the corner of her bedroom. A wistful look came over her green eyes as she inspected her reflection. A stranger would have called her beautiful but to her, the rigidity of her time-frozen appearance caused a pang to shoot through her heart.

Twenty years had passed in the blink of an eye. The twins were already grown up and studying archaeology at the University of Oxford in Britain. Alaric's stubble had turned white. The crow's feet at his eyes had grown deeper. More prominent. Even Elena and Damon had aged. That evening, they were celebrating their daughter's birthday with a family meal at the Mystic Grill and she was invited to it.

"I look the same," she whispered, eyeing her reflection with loathing.

Over the last ten years, she had to restrict herself from moving around the town during the daytime. The townspeople were already talking about her absurdly preserved looks. They whispered of expensive botox and other revolutionary skin treatments that she was using to keep her teenage appearance. Worse were the speculations that hinted at criminal activities taking place at the Salvatore Boarding House that were bringing her millions of dollars to keep up with her medications. Matt Donnavan, the sheriff of the town, had a hard time trying to keep the public away from the house that schooled children with supernatural abilities. He hated the fact that his friend was inviting more dangerous people to Mystic Falls but he did his best to keep things under control each time a wild rumor ran wild.

Caroline cocked her head to the right as she stared keenly at her reflection again. Waves of golden tresses fell down her shoulder in soft ripples. In blue skinny jeans and a white blouse, paired with a black biker jacket, she looked like the most bad-ass high school student ever. She exhaled a long breath and began stripping her clothes.

For the evening, she chose to wear a dark green dress with a conservative cut. The skirt brushed across her knees as she twirled in front of the mirror to inspect herself. Satisfied with the way it covered most of her body, she began applying make-up. These days she used it to make herself appear older, rather than attempting to polish her striking features.

She was already putting on a pair of pearl earring when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called out.

The door creaked open and Alaric walked in. He smiled at her gently. "I came to check if you started dressing yet. Looks like you're almost done."

Caroline chuckled nervously. She still felt awkward each time his dark eyes softened as he gazed down at her. He still hoped to have her heart someday. "Elena called. She'll kill me if I screwed up the dinner. Besides, they are doing it for Helen. She refused to have it in their home."

"Helen already had a huge party at home," said Alaric. "She's just trying to mix things up."

Caroline shrugged. "It must be in our kids' genes. We hung around that place so much that they think it's their second home."

"I miss our twins," said Alaric.

She nodded. "It's not the same without them," she agreed, slipping into heeled shoes. She ran her hands along the skirt of her dress and looked at the mirror one last time. _Well, I tried my best_ , she thought as she turned towards Alaric. "I am ready to go."

Alaric offered her his hand. She took it, allowing him to lead her out of the room. They made their way through the corridors of the house until they reached the staircase. A tall figure waited for them there.

"Are you guys off for the evening?" asked the dark-eyed woman. She was Kiera Wilson, a fifty-year-old resident witch who taught at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Yes. Thanks for holding the fort until we get back," said Caroline.

"We'll be back in a few hours," replied Alaric, leading Caroline down the stairs.

Crossing the expansive hall downstairs, they went outside through the front door. Alaric's car was already parked near the gates of the house.

Caroline halted, breathing in the cool autumn air. It had been weeks since she got out of the house this early in the evening. She preferred going for walks late at night when the town was asleep. Mystic Falls had remained peaceful over the last few decades, giving her no excuse to come out during the day. She was thankful for it as it allowed the twins and the other children to grow and study without major threats surrounding them. In the absence of Katherine Pierce and the Miachaelsons, the town remained free of danger.

"Come on," said Alaric, giving a light tug on her arm.

Caroline nodded but stopped short again. "Did you take Helen's present?"

"Of course," said Alaric with a smile. "It's right here." His hand touched the pocket of his jacket.

She got into the car beside him. She looked out of the window as he drove them towards the town's center. Her earlier thoughts still refused to leave her even though she attempted to cheer up for Helen's birthday. She was the elder of the two daughters that Elena and Damon had. Caroline had been there when she was born. Over the years, she watched her growing up, treating her as dearly as she would her own niece.

For Helen's sixteenth birthday, Caroline chose a moonstone locket bound in a silver locket. It was one of the few heirlooms left by the Forbes family. Alaric had taken it to get it polished at the jeweler's earlier. Hoping he had packed it nicely, Caroline tried to relax.

Night had fallen by the time they reached the Grill. Even from a distance, the restaurant windows glowed invitingly. Loud noises from a cheering crowd came to her ears.

"What's going on there?" she asked, focusing her senses in that direction.

"Sounds like a party to me," replied Alaric, coming to stand beside her.

Caroline frowned. She was expecting to have a small gathering with her close friends as they congratulated Helen on reaching her sweet sixteen.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Alaric.

"Yeah, sorry," said Caroline, not meeting his gaze. "Let's go inside." She walked forward with Alaric hurrying behind her.

Entering through the wide front doors, Caroline was bombarded by screams and jeers from all around her. A crowd of young high school students had taken over the Grill. There was loud music, people were dancing among the gaps between the tables, while the others were talking and shouting to be heard by their friends. The smell of fries and pizza was strong.

"Do you see Elena?" asked Alaric as soon as he joined her at the entrance.

"No. Stay close," she said as she braced herself to walk through the jeering crowd.

It was solely due to Caroline's supernatural senses that she was able to discern Elena's voice in the noisy surrounding. She grasped Alaric's arm and led him to the table where Elena was sitting with Damon.

Getting near, she saw Damon looking unusually grumpy. He raised his pale gray eyes to look up at her. Other than that, he said nothing.

"Did you guys organize this?" asked Alaric with a confused look, gazing all around the Grill.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "At one time I could have thrown a better party than this one," he said with his characteristic grin. "But now, I just want an early dinner and get to bed before ten P.M."

Alaric chuckled, taking a seat beside him. Caroline smiled at Elena and sat opposite to her.

"Where's Helen?"

Elena pointed towards a crowd of teens who were dancing nearby. Caroline looked back at her friend. Elena looked relaxed and her complexion was glowing from her day at the spa. She wore an elegant black dress with a gold bracelet adorning her right wrist.

"You look beautiful," said Caroline.

Elena smiled. "It is getting harder to look good these days."

Caroline grimaced, unable to feel sorry for her friend who was aging naturally. The love of her life was beside her, drinking and bantering with Alaric. Her daughter was dancing a few paces away. A twinge of jealousy shot through Caroline's heart.

 _Stop thinking this way_ , she scolded herself. _You can't compare yourself to her. You're not in freakin' high school anymore!_

"I need a drink," said Caroline, standing up. Alaric was about to get up but Caroline shook her head. "I will get it. Do you want something?"

"I'll have a beer, thanks."

Caroline waved at Helen as she passed by. However, Helen was too busy dancing with a Hulk-like boy to even notice her. Caroline smirked as she thought of her own desperate high school days when she was trying to capture the jocks' attention. Unbidden, she remembered her attempts at making Stefan Salvatore notice her.

Caroline's hand went to her heart. A sharp jolt had passed through her as his face flashed through her mind. For a moment, she was blinded by tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, blondie!" Someone had grasped her wrist and pulled her against their chest.

Caroline was shaken out of her memories and looked up to see the person holding her. She had expected Damon to jerk around with her but it was a stranger. Looking closely, she realized it was the same boy Helen was dancing with before. Pushing him away, she glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy loomed over her with a smug grin. "Want to join me and my friends? We're sitting over there."

"No, thanks," said Caroline, moving past him. _Creep!_

She barely stepped away when he yanked her back against him. "Are you new here?" he asked, adding pressure to her wrist. "I can make your life smooth or make you wish you were dead. Your choice."

"Seriously?" bit out Caroline. She flicked back her wrist. Her supernatural strength easily overcame his grip.

The boy was looking at her with astonishment. Slowly, his expression changed into fascination.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Caroline turned away from him without answering. The boy ran after her, catching hold of her arm.

"Stop harassing me!" shouted Caroline, breaking his hold and pushing him away with all her might. The force was strong enough to propel him several feet away and smash against a table. The crash caught everyone's attention in the Grill. People stared at her with odd looks in their faces. Her friends had worried expressions on their faces.

"Why did you do that, Aunt Caroline?"

Helen had come to stand in front of her. She was glaring at Caroline with angry tears.

"That guy is a creep," said Caroline in a grim voice. "Stay away from him."

"No!" shouted Helen. "Jason is my friend! You should be the one to leave. I don't want you here anymore."

Caroline stared at her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Elena and Damon coming towards them. Anger was slowly turning into rage as she saw the accusation in their expressions. Her breathing became labored as she tried to hold the beast within her under control. It was gnashing its teeth, wondering how long it would take to break all their necks.

Caroline felt the familiar surge of power course through her veins. Her vision turned back. Her gums prickled as her canines grew longer. "No," she whispered, lowering her head. Taking a deep breath, she pushed past the crowd to head towards the door. She heard Alaric call her name from behind but she was in no mood for a lecture.

She knew it was wrong to use her strength against a human. She knew it was dangerous to show people her strength. She _knew_.

Once she was outside the Grill, Caroline shot forward and entered the woods that stood on the other side of the parking lot. The trees whizzed past her as she ran at top speed, creating as much distance between her and the people she left back at the restaurant. The cold air against her face felt soothing. It was freeing to let her strength out without the fear of being seen for what she was.

Caroline stopped when she found herself outside the gates of the cemetery. She had run for at least three hours around the town. It surprised her to find herself there of all places. She wanted to turn away and walk home but couldn't. Her senses tingled. Her intuition urged her to take the next few steps forward and enter the graveyard. Stefan's face flashed through her mind again. It felt like he was calling out to her. Guilt swirled in her stomach as she realized it had been months since she came to visit him.

It was too painful to even think of Stefan. Each time she did, she felt her heartbreak. The future she could've had with him haunted her. Tears ran down her face as she slowly walked through the graves to reach his tomb.

The marble tomb glistened under the light of a full moon. She was near it when a loud howl broke the silence of the place. Next moment, shouts and jeers came closer as a gang of boys came in her view. The one at the front was Jason, the same person who had harassed her earlier in the restaurant.

"You look like a doll but in reality, you're a freak," he spat at her. His bushy eyebrows were creased in a scowl as he shot a glare at her.

"What is she doing here all alone?" someone whispered.

"I am not here to drink and do drugs like you boys," said Caroline in a loud, clear voice. "If you don't want me to call the cops, you should all go home."

"Who do you think you are?" Jason strode forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her look up at him. "You are strong. I'll give you that but you're not going to make a fool out of me."

Caroline chuckled. "I don't even have to try."

"Hey, let go off her!" another voice shouted from the corner.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat. _That voice…Stefan?_

Jason let her go and turned towards the direction of his challenger. Caroline had to peer around Jason's broad back to see who had been brave enough to call off the gigantic bully.

All the breath left her lungs as Caroline stared at the figure in front of her. Wearing jeans and a black hoodie was Stefan Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline had gone limp in Jason's hold. Was she dreaming? Was that Stefan's spirit come to save her from a bunch of high school bullies? _But I am not in any real danger_ , she thought confusedly. _I can kill these brats within a minute if I wanted to._

The apparition had half its face covered by the hood. However, the tip of the nose that protruded out was definitely Stefan's. The square chin and those frowning lips were definitely his. Breathlessly, she waited for him to show his whole face.

"Who is that guy?" asked Jason.

His cronies remained silent as they peered at him. "I haven't seen him around here," said one of them finally.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" asked Jason, twisting Caroline's arm painfully.

A gasp tore out of her lips. Groaning, she wondered how to tackle the boys without causing serious injury.

Next moment, the mysterious stranger attacked without a word. Caroline was ripped out of Jason's hold. While she came to a halt, Jason was knocked to the ground.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked her. He held her shoulders gently and looked down at her. Caroline looked up at him and this time, she got a full view of his face.

"Stefan?"

"What?" Before he could say more, two of the boys came at him. He dodged one of their kicks but the other one got him in the gut. He fell to his knees. His eyes were screwed shut in a look of intense pain.

"Get that freak," shouted Jason. He was already on his feet.

Caroline waited for Stefan to attack back. Even if he was a mortal before he died, Stefan was skilled in fighting. Taking on these hormone-pumped kids wouldn't have been a problem for him. However, as she looked on, two boys caught hold of his arm while Jason prowled towards him.

"You have some nerve," seethed Jason. "Coming into my town and trying to beat the shit out of me. I'll make sure you never forget this." Forming a fist, he pummeled it into Stefan's abdomen.

Caroline was horror-struck as Stefan struggled against them, unable to fight back. Within minutes, Jason had beaten him down. A thin stream of blood ran down his chin.

"Stop this right now!" she screamed.

Jason turned around to face her. "You're going to be next," he said with a grin.

"I don't think so," she muttered, walking forward and punching Jason in the gut as she moved towards the boys still holding Stefan up. Her movements were too fast for them to catch. She broke their wrists, freeing their prisoner from their grasps.

Stefan slumped on to her.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered in a low tone. His voice was heavily slurred as he tried to raise his head.

"I'm going to get you out of here," said Caroline, staring at the seven boys before her.

Jason snarled at her. "The cops will hear about this."

Caroline chuckled humorlessly. "Be my guest. Tell the whole town how a bunch of jocks got beaten up by a girl. People won't forget _that_ in some time to come."

She easily hauled Stefan's body in her arms and walked out of the cemetery. Once she was out of sight, she increased her speed, running at a wild pace to reach the town's center. Twenty years ago when Stefan had turned mortal due to the "cure", vampire blood had proved ineffective on him. With the way he was injured, he needed to go to the emergency ward or at least, get his wounds cleaned with antiseptics along with swallowing a few painkillers.

It wasn't long before Caroline came upon a pharmacy shop near the Grill. The restaurant was quiet now. There were no signs of Elena or Damon nearby. She heaved a long breath as she turned to look at Stefan. He was supported by her arms while his head lolled on her shoulder. A bruise was darkening the pale skin of his right cheek.

She spotted an empty bench up ahead. She dragged his body towards it and helped him sit on it. Taking care with his head, she gently leaned it against the backrest.

"I'll be back with soon. Don't move," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. He made no response other than a soft groan. Caroline's heart hadn't raced this hard in a long time. A part of her felt scared to leave him there. The pharmacy was only a minute away, yet she feared he would be gone by the time she returned.

"Water," Stefan uttered.

Caroline brushed away the strands of dark hair from his sweaty face. The look of pain made her resolve stronger. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up. She hurried across the pavement and went into the shop. She collected all the items in her arms and raced to the assistant at the front kiosk. Suddenly, she remembered her purse was probably with Alaric. She had left it on their table back at the Grill before dashing out of the place.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady at the counter. She gave Caroline a deeply bored look.

"Yes," said Caroline in a cheerful voice. "Look into my eyes." Once the store attendant's gaze was caught in her own, Caroline proceeded to compel her. "Pay for this stuff now. You will get back the money tomorrow, so you shouldn't stress about it."

The lady's jaw went slack as she nodded meekly.

A soft laugh came from behind Caroline. With a start, she turned around and found herself facing Stefan. He was slightly bent over, clutching his stomach as he raised his dark brown eyes at her.

"You must be popular around here," he said, smiling. "Back in my town, no one would buy stuff for me. They'll just tell me to buzz off."

Before Caroline could say something, the woman at the counter interrupted her. "Here's your stuff."

"Thanks," muttered Caroline, picking up the brown paper bag.

Stefan followed her back to the bench near the parking lot. Caroline turned around to stare at him. He looked back at her with a casual smile.

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Caroline.

"Remember you?" he asked confusedly. "I don't think we've met before. If we did, I'm sure I wouldn't forget you easily." When she didn't say anything, he picked up the bag and began looking through it. "Did you get any painkillers?"

Caroline was jerked back to the present. "Yes. The red pills."

The guy broke open the cap of a water bottle and drank thirstily. He swallowed three pills and chugged some more water to wash them down. Looking up at her, he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Caroline," she whispered. "You don't really remember me?"

"Sorry," he said with an amused smile. "But I promise you, from now onward, I'll always remember you."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat. His voice had the same deep, smoky quality as before that made her heart melt. "Stefan…do you remember Damon?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? And who's Damon?"

"That's your name."

He shook his head. "My name is Adrian Galloway. I'm from Philadelphia."

Caroline was astonished. The guy looked so much like Stefan. He had the same sense of justice when it came to rescuing a helpless girl from a group of bullies. Her eyes ran over the bruise on his cheek, the cut lip and the smear of dried blood on his chin. He acted the same way as him. His manners were strikingly similar to Stefan's and yet, he claimed not to be him.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Why would I lie about my name?"

Caroline had no answer. The guy in front of her was not trying to hide anything. He was being casual as he made his acquaintance with her. He hadn't even reacted when she mentioned Damon. Who was he? And what was he doing in Mystic Falls?

The questions bounced in her head but they all led to the same resolution. She had to know more about him. It couldn't be a coincidence that someone who looked like Stefan's twin could stumble into Mystic Falls without an agenda. Suddenly, she remembered Silas. He had been Stefan's doppelganger. Was Adrian a doppelganger too? Her heart squeezed painfully as she realized what would happen next. He would inadvertently gravitate towards Elena. _Not again! It couldn't be starting again. The cycle of the doppelgangers had ended._

Getting on her knees, she positioned herself in front of Adrian. "Look at me," she said in a clear voice.

As soon as his eyes met hers, she held his attention tightly to hers. His pupils dilated immediately. The easy smile vanished from his face as he stared at her with a dead expression. _He is so easy to compel_ , she thought.

"Tell me your real name," she commanded.

"Adrian Galloway," he replied in a mechanical voice.

"Where do you come from?"

"Philadelphia."

"Why have you come to Mystic Falls?"

"My friend wanted to meet Professor Alaric Saltzman and tour the Historical Society of Mystic Falls. I tagged along as I'm interested to take up American history as a major."

Caroline paused. He was planning to go to university? "How old are you?"

"I will be twenty later this year."

Caroline was forced to ponder again. He was the same age as he'd been when Katherine Pierce had turned him into a vampire. The young man in front of her was definitely human. She could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, hear the thrum of his heart and at that very moment, he was imprisoned in her hypnotizing glance.

"Who is this friend you're traveling with?"

"Sophia Claremont."

She felt a twinge of jealousy to learn he was with a female companion. "What is your relationship with her?" she demanded. It was a cheap trick but she couldn't help asking.

"She's my ex-girlfriend but we're just friends now."

She wouldn't have believed him if he wasn't being compelled by her personally. A smile finally came upon her lips. "Stay there," she said, rising to her feet. Taking the bag of medicines, she took a bottle of pills. Taking two tablets from it, she handed them to him. "Swallow these."

"What are they?" asked Adrian. There was a hint of fear in his voice now.

"They are sedatives. They will help you relax and dull the pain. Take them now."

His head jerked forward in a nod. He swallowed the pills and stared back at her. Caroline waited until his lashes began to droop. She sat down beside him and gently let his head fall on her shoulder.

When his breathing became more relaxed, she shifted on the bench. She pulled his body along with her and laid his head on her lap. If only for a moment, she could pretend it was Stefan who was lying close to her. She brushed her hand over his short curly hair. They felt the same as the real Stefan's.

After a while, she felt him shivering. His breath was coming out in small puffs. She didn't have a coat or jacket on her, so she rubbed her hands along his arms in an attempt to warm him.

 _This is not going to work_ , she thought dejectedly.

Caroline took her cell phone out of her pockets and speed dialed Matt Donovan. The call was picked up after a few rings.

"What's up?" said Matt. His voice was taut.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I want you to look up Adrian Galloway from Philadelphia. He is twenty years old. I want his school records and anything you can find on him. Don't tell anyone about this. Please…just tell me before you say anything to anyone else."

Matt released a long-held breath. "That's it? You want me to look up a twenty-year-old kid?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll get on it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Matt. I owe you."

"Good night, Caroline." The line went dead.

Next, Caroline dialed Alaric. When he picked up the call, he sounded anxious and was demanding to know where she was.

"I am fine, really," she said. "I just need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?" asked Alaric.

"In front of the pharmacy near the Grill." Before Alaric could speak, she interrupted him. "Are Damon and Elena with you?"

"No. They went home with Helen. Why?"

"You'll see when you get here. Please hurry. It's getting cold," said Caroline, glancing at Adrian.

She placed her phone back in the concealed pocket of her skirt. Releasing a deep breath, she pulled Adrian's body closer to hers. _I'll pretend until Alaric comes._


	3. Chapter 3

Alaric and Caroline stared at Adrian's body. They had brought him to an empty guest room in the Salvatore House. Caroline had covered him with a quilt to keep him warm while he snoozed.

"Are you sure that's not Stefan Salvatore?" asked Alaric.

"He is definitely human. It was easy to compel him. But that's not the strange bit."

"There's more?"

"He came with a friend who is interested in meeting you. They both seem interested in American History and came to speak to you."

Alaric's brows creased. "I am not exactly an expert on that. You know I am more into occult studies and researching magical artifacts." He turned to face Caroline. "Have you told anyone about him?"

"I called in a favor from Matt. He will run a background check on him tomorrow and confirm whether Adrian told me the truth. We have to be careful. I don't want Damon knowing about him."

Alaric gave an amused grin. "Why not? Damon won't hurt him."

Caroline shook her head. "No way. Not until I learn everything about him first. Damon might be a mortal but he is always dragging in trouble. I think Elena had to deal with him more than the two kids they have."

Alaric bent down to look closely at Adrian's face. "This guy needs to see a doctor. That bruise looks nasty." He gently lifted his shirt to reveal his abdomen and chest. Caroline gasped. There were black patches under the pale skin there. "Caroline. He might have internal injuries which can be fatal."

Caroline bit her lower lip.

"You should call Elena," said Alaric when she remained quiet.

 _I don't want to…_ Aloud she said, "How about I try feeding him my blood? If it doesn't work, I will call her."

Alaric nodded.

Caroline bit into her wrist. Blood spurted out from the severed vein, making her dizzy momentarily. Parting Adrian's lips, she pressed her blood-soaked hand to his mouth. When she felt the wound closing up, she stood up and waited. Vampire blood worked fast on humans. If Adrian was just an average person, his bruises would disappear soon.

After five minutes, the effects of Caroline's blood became prominent. The cut on Adrian's lower lip healed first. The bruise on his cheek was wiped away, leaving behind healthy skin.

Caroline looked up at Alaric. "It worked."

"Come on. Let's leave him to rest for now." He walked up to the door and turned around. Without a choice, Caroline followed him out, shutting the door behind her.

Once in the hallway, Alaric looked grim. "We have to tell Damon about this. He would want to meet him."

"But that's not Stefan!"

"Has that fact affected you at all? You are still curious about him."

Caroline frowned. Alaric was always on Damon's side no matter what!

"At least get Elena here and we can handle Damon from there. Also, I really think you should let her check him."

"Fine," huffed Caroline, crossing her arms.

Adrian's eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them against the blinding light. A groan escaped him as he blinked against the sunlight streaming from the window nearby. He slowly sat up, wondering where he was.

Looking around the unfamiliar room, he thought back to where he was last night. He remembered being lost near a cemetery while hiking in the woods of Mystic Falls. There were shouts and howls ringing in the quiet area which led him to the rescue of a girl who was about his age. He had fought them to save her from bullying but there were too many for him. They had beaten him to a pulp and from the patchy memories he had, he was sure he had blacked out.

His hands gingerly touched his chest and face. To his surprise, he felt nothing. He lifted his shirt. There were no signs of bruises. _But I remember it hurting like crazy_ , he thought confusedly.

Next, he remembered sitting with the girl in front of a store. He had forgotten most of the conversation they had but he was able to recall her name. _Caroline…_

A smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He had no idea who she was but she kept calling him "Stefan". In the solitary confines of the strange room, he could admit she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Even in the dark, he couldn't get past her deep green eyes. There had been so many emotions in them as they had gazed up at him.

As he thought of her, he couldn't help but feel a deep sadness within him. It was strange because he had never met her before and yet, she felt so familiar.

He was about to climb out of bed when he noticed the quilt that had been covering him. It was that small gesture that wiped all traces of fear within him. He was not among a group of psychos. She had probably brought him home instead of dumping him at a hospital, or worse, left him in the cemetery.

Standing up, he felt in the pocket of his jeans. He was relieved to find his cell phone. Taking it out, he checked for messages. There were several from Sophia. He quickly dialed her and was secretly pleased that it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Sophia, this is Adrian," he spoke into his phone. "I'm sorry about disappearing yesterday. I sort of got lost while hiking but I am fine. I'll see you at the motel later tonight."

If Sophia had picked up his call, she would have demanded to know everything. Right now, he didn't know much himself. Looking out of the window, he saw a wide well-maintained back lawn beyond which several trees marked the edge of the woods. Far away sounds of children's voices floated into his ears.

He raked his fingers through his mass of dark curls and decided to go out of the room to look for a bathroom. Opening the door, he came onto a narrow hallway. The floors were made of polished hardwood. Even with the overhead light fixtures, it looked dull. It was easy to see it was one of those well preserved antebellum mansions that dotted Mystic Falls.

Up ahead, he came across a turning. Taking it, he walked down the end of the corridor. Opening the door, he found himself in a clean bathroom. _How did I know it was here?_ he thought as he looked back the hallway through which he'd arrived.

Trying to suppress the uneasy feeling of how familiar the house felt, Adrian went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He looked up to see his reflection staring back at him. His face looked flawless. There were no signs of scratches or bruises where he had been repeatedly punched.

After washing up, Adrian moved out of the bathroom to check the rest of the house. He was hungry and wanted to look for the kitchen, but felt a bizarre feeling of déjà vu when he came across a staircase at the end of a corridor. He had seen it before and knew there was a grand library at the end of it.

"They must have hit me in the head," he whispered to himself. "There's no way there's a freakin' library down there."

Before he could move away, his curiosity took over. Now he _had_ to check what lay at the foot of the staircase. He descended down the steps and came upon a high ceilinged room. An old, dusty chandelier hung above him. The walls were covered in tall shelves, filled with books. As he walked forward, he found himself standing before an old mahogany table with several bottles of liquor on it.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself.

"You are in the study," said a voice behind him.

Adrian jumped. He whirled around and found himself facing the beautiful blond girl he had met last night. She was smiling at him. His heart pounded as he stared into her emerald green eyes.

"Caroline?" Even the sound of her name sounded familiar…intimate…

"Morning, Adrian. I was about to go upstairs to check up on you."

"Is this your home?"

"Yes. This is the Salvatore Boarding House. I am one of the people who manage it."

Adrian had a fleeting memory of Sophia telling him about the Salvatore House. It was supposed to be over two hundred years old and one of the best-preserved buildings since the Civil War era. She had been upset because she couldn't get a permission to enter it. He forgot the reason for it but as he looked around himself, he understood why anyone would want to bar visitors. Everything looked ancient but well-maintained. The smell of whiskey and cigars was heavy in the air. The tomes on the shelves mostly had dark leather jackets, indicating their age. None of it belonged to the present century and yet, it felt strangely familiar and homely.

"Who else lives here?" asked Adrian, turning his attention to the blond girl. "I heard children playing around here."

"This place was opened for special children. We provide a safe and supportive environment for them to grow up. It's one of the very few places of its kind."

"I bet. Do you go to school here?"

"No. I just work here," she said, smiling and gesturing around the room.

Her smile was dazzling. Adrian had to clear his throat before asking her more questions. "Who were those freaks after you last night? Do you know them?"

"Not really."

"Do you often walk in the cemeteries at night?"

Caroline's smile faltered. "No. I was upset and somehow ended up there. My mother is buried and someone who used to be very close to me is also there."

Her eyes stared at him beseechingly. Tears gathered in them. Adrian closed the distance between them and before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled her into a hug. Caroline broke down.

"Hey, it's okay," he said in a gentle voice, patting her back awkwardly. He couldn't understand why he was hugging a complete stranger and attempting to comfort her. He didn't even know her!

It was a while before Caroline could bring her sobs under control. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping away her tears and trying to smile. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No. It's all right. Really," he assured her. She was looking up at him with the strangest look in her eyes. Before he could say something, his stomach growled loudly. Caroline chuckled. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Err…sorry. Have you got something to eat around here?"

"Of course! Come with me," she said, tugging on his arm. He followed her through a labyrinth of corridors until they reached a brightly lit kitchen. It was perhaps the only modern thing in the house with clean white walls and large glass windows that let in natural light.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Caroline.

"Eggs and sausages."

Caroline started. She turned those wide green eyes on him.

"It's okay if you don't have that. I'll take pancakes instead," said Adrian with a nervous grin.

"That's not it," she blurted, turning away. Opening the fridge, she brought out a carton of eggs and a packet of sausages. Within no time, she had lit up the hob and started cooking. The smell of the spicy sausages filled the space.

Adrian took the opportunity to steal more glances at Caroline. The more he looked at her, the more he felt attracted to her. Unable to contain his curiosity, he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" The question had clearly surprised her. She shook her head.

"That's good. Are you planning on going to college?"

"I've already done that," she replied, keeping her eyes on the pan.

Adrian assumed she was one of those smart kids who graduated high school at fifteen and finished university by the time they turned twenty. She certainly looked intelligent and well-spoken.

"Do you allow visitors to stay here?" he asked, as she plated his breakfast.

"Not really. Why?"

"I would love to stay here for the rest of the week. My friend would be so mad but it's so much nicer here. It almost feels like home. Can you let me stay here for a while? I promise I wouldn't be a bother. I just really feel like seeing the rest of the house and getting to know it."

Caroline was staring at him with that strange look again. It made him feel like she was expecting to hear something more from him.

"I suppose you could stay here," she said slowly. She put the plate of eggs and sausages before him and went to the fridge to bring out a carton of juice. She was about to pour it in a glass when a loud bell rang. "That must be Elena," said Caroline, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Adrian shrugged and tucked into his favorite breakfast. He was impressed by Caroline's cooking skills as well. As he was eating, he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Looking towards the doorway, he found Caroline standing there with another woman.

"Sophia?"

"What did you just call her?"

"I'm sorry," said Adrian. "It's just that she looks a lot like my friend. It was a mistake of course. My friend is still in high school." He chuckled and went back to eating. The lady who had walked into the kitchen looked _exactly_ like Sophia. The only difference was her aging features.

"I don't believe this," said the lady coming very close to him and staring at him. "Stefan?"

Adrian turned to look at Caroline. She had called him the same name last night.

"I am Adrian," he said, extending a hand towards her.

"Adrian, this is Elena," said Caroline, coming forward. "She is one of my best friends."

"I guess we both have friends who look like someone we know," said Adrian with a smile. "Is it okay if I bring Sophia around here? You'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

"We need to talk, Caroline," said the stranger. "Now."

"I'll be fine," said Adrian.

He received strange looks from both of them as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving him to his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you find him?" Elena demanded. She had dragged Caroline to the library to talk in private as soon as she got over the first shock of seeing Adrian Galloway who had an uncanny resemblance to Stefan Salvatore.

"At the cemetery. He said he was hiking around the hills but lost his way and found himself there," explained Caroline. Making her expression more serious, she said, "You've got to find a way to get Helen away from Jason. He is a complete creep!"

Elena put her hands up in a gesture to stop Caroline from talking. "That doesn't matter at the moment. Are you sure that's not Stefan?"

"Positive. He is human. I was able to compel him and my blood healed him. How can it be Stefan? Vampire blood had stopped being effective on him when he turned mortal. I am waiting for Matt to call me and then we will be a hundred percent sure."

Elena's brows furrowed. "You told Matt already?"

"No. I just asked him to do a check on Adrian Galloway." Before she could say more, her phone buzzed. "It's him," she said, looking up at Elena.

"Put him on speaker," said Elena, coming closer.

Caroline swiped her phone. "Hey Matt."

"He looks like Stefan Salvatore." Matt's incredulous voice came out loud through the phone. "What is going on? Where did you find him?"

"He is here with me now," said Caroline.

"It is not really him though. I have even seen pictures of him since he was just a kid growing up in Philadelphia. He was born to a couple there. No history of speeding tickets or any other crime. The kid's record is clean but damn Caroline! Where did you come across this guy?"

"Last night," said Elena. "Right here in Mystic Falls."

"It can't be a coincidence," said Matt in a grim voice. "Something is definitely going to happen. You should stay away from him until we know what he is here for."

"He is harmless," said Caroline with a frown. "Tell him, Elena."

"She's right," said Elena. "He doesn't seem dangerous."

"When does Bonnie get back?" asked Matt. "She would know what is up."

"In a few days," said Caroline with a smile.

"Stay on your guard. Both of you," said Matt.

"We will," said Elena and Caroline together. Matt hung up.

Caroline looked up at Elena. There was one more thing to discuss with her. "Can you keep this a secret from Damon?"

Elena looked worried but nodded. "That would be best. He doesn't say it but he has lived with the guilt of living this life without Stefan. He still misses his brother."

Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief. Without Damon's interference, she would actually have some time to get to know Adrian better.

"How are you feeling about all this?" asked Elena. "It was just last night when you had a meltdown at the Grill. And now this."

"It was that kid's fault. He wouldn't let it go," said Caroline. A naughty grin came over her face as she said, "In the end, I did teach him a lesson. If he doesn't tone it down, he will be in worse trouble." Sucking in a deep breath, she said, "I want to get to know Adrian."

Elena closed the gap between them and took Caroline in a hug. "I know you miss him," she said in a soft voice as she gently patted Caroline's back. Tears ran down Caroline's cheeks as the pent-up emotions of the last night finally found a vent. Holding onto Elena, she sobbed. Elena's warmth and rhythmic heartbeats soothed her.

It was a while before she straightened up and was able to brush away the tears from her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled once again as a genuine smile lit up her face.

"Do you still want me to give him a check-up?" asked Elena.

"Alaric thinks so but I think he is fine. My blood must have done the trick. But it's good to be sure about such things."

Elena moved towards the staircase that led to the other parts of the house when she stopped. Alaric was coming towards them. As their eyes met, she smiled and waved at him.

"Did you see our new guest?" he asked.

Caroline couldn't help but notice the guarded look in his dark eyes.

"I am going to see him now," said Elena.

"You don't have to go far," said a voice. All three looked up to see Adrian standing at the top of the stairs. He bounded down easily.

Reaching Elena, he peered down at her.

"Elena is a doctor," said Caroline, feeling a pinch of annoyance with Adrian's interest in Elena. "I called her to check up on you."

"It's bizarre but I feel great! No pain or bruises. Was I hallucinating? Didn't I get beat up by half a dozen boys last night?" His confused eyes met Caroline's who couldn't look at him straight. She couldn't tell him what she was and how he had miraculously healed from the serious injuries.

"You did," said Caroline. "But I am glad you are feeling better now."

"Let me feel your pulse," said Elena, moving back towards the center of the room. "Have a seat."

Adrian passed by Alaric and took the couch in the corner. The carved mahogany coffee table beside it was filled with crystal decanters of expensive liquor. Caroline watched as he took the exact spot Stefan used to prefer. Elena took her position beside him and held out her hand.

Another twinge of jealousy pinched Caroline as she watched Elena holding his wrist. Elena proceeded with the rest of her check-up, unaware of her friend's hard glance.

"Everything is fine," said Elena after a while.

"Thanks," said Adrian. Glancing at Alaric, he stood up and walked towards him. "Hello," he said, extending his hand. "I am Adrian."

Alaric stared at the offered hand for a few seconds before finally giving it a shake. "Alaric Saltzman."

Adrian's eyes widened. " _Professor_ Alaric Saltzman?"

Alaric exchanged a look with Caroline. She gave an imperceptible nod as she knew why he was interested in the history professor.

"Have you heard of me?" asked Alaric.

"Yes. My friend and I came to Mystic Falls to look for you. She is interested in occult histories of America as well as archaeology. I am yet to choose my major, so I thought I'd tag along with her. We emailed you a few weeks back but never heard back."

Alaric gave a small cough. "I get too many each day to respond to them all."

"Fair enough," said Adrian with a grin. "I'm sure most of them email to ask whether vampires are real."

His little joke got lost among the present crowd. Both Alaric and Elena turned to look at Caroline.

"What did you want to talk to him about?" asked Caroline, eager to change the subject.

Adrian scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Sophia _does_ want to know about vampires but in a more anthropological sense."

"What about you?" asked Alaric in a grim voice. "What do you think?"

Adrian shrugged. "I love the sun and soccer way too much to even think of them. Although I am interested in researching the use of occult powers during the Civil War. Whether they worked or not is complete speculation in my opinion." Looking straight at Alaric, he said, "Now that you know I am not one of those crazy people, will you meet me and my friend? We would really be grateful."

Even though Adrian's words were modern, his humble and gentle attitude reminded her yet again of Stefan. The more she looked at the way he spoke and acted, the more it puzzled her. Her heart would not stop hammering in her chest as she yearned for his attention.

"I suppose we could talk," said Alaric, finally giving a small smile. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds great! You are definitely going to be in for a surprise, Professor."

"Why is that?"

"Wait 'til you meet Sophia. She looks like a younger version of that doctor over there," said Adrian, pointing towards Elena.

"What?" Caroline asked with urgency. "She looks like Elena?"

"She has natural dark hair, not auburn like hers," said Adrian, looking over at Elena. "And she is about my age, not fifty, so I suppose it's not a complete look-alike but the rest of her features will match."

Caroline exchanged a nervous glance with Elena. Over the last decade, Elena had begun coloring her hair as the grays looked starkly prominent against her jet-black tresses. Was there another doppelganger walking around in Mystic Falls?

"Have I upset you, Doctor?" asked Adrian, looking towards Elena. "I didn't mean to guess your age. I just meant my friend is a lot younger than you."

"What?" replied Elena distractedly. "No…that's fine. When can we meet this friend of yours?"

"Anytime. I will call her and ask her to come here tomorrow afternoon. She wouldn't bother but if I tell her Professor Saltzman lives here, she will be here."

"You make her sound like she is mean," said Caroline.

"Mean is just an understatement," said Adrian grimly. "A word of warning, Professor. She is extremely intelligent but don't trust her with anything, especially with any artifacts. She has a habit of taking things that don't belong to her."

 _Sounds just like Katherine_. Startled by the thought, Caroline looked over at Elena who seemed to have been thinking the same as she turned her concerned gaze at her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since Caroline was excited to throw open her closet and choose something to wear. Over the years, she had become accustomed to wearing black leggings and blouses paired with a jacket. _So typical for a vampire_ , she thought amusedly. She felt like she was back in high school, gearing up to impress Stefan. It always saddened her to think he had never really noticed her because he was so consumed with curiosity over Elena. _Not this time_.

Both Elena and Alaric seemed to think it was a bad idea to get close to Adrian before they could get more information about him. Experience had taught them not to trust strangers in Mystic Falls. Caroline understood why they were worried. If Adrian's friend turned out to be an exact lookalike of Elena, then they would be facing another doppelganger situation.

Caroline didn't believe Adrian to be a doppelganger. His personality was too close to Stefan's. He even preferred to eat eggs and sausages for breakfast which had been Stefan's favorite since he was a boy.

Doppelgangers were only supposed to look similar to their predecessors. Their characters and traits solely depended on their personal upbringings. Katherine and Elena were worlds apart from each other even when they appeared to be mirror images of each other. Besides, the original doppelgangers no longer existed. It made no sense at all that Adrian was one.

Elena wanted to wait for Bonnie to come back from her trip to Japan. Damon's birthday was coming up that week and she had promised to be there. Until then, Caroline decided to take matters into her own hands. She would use the time to get to know Adrian better and see if he felt anything for her at all. He already seemed so comfortable in the Salvatore House.

Caroline found an old green dress in the back of the closet. It had been a present from her mother. Picking it up, she smelled the fabric deeply. Immediately, she began coughing. Her lungs burned like she had inhaled thick smoke. With streaming eyes, she unfolded it. Dried sprigs of vervain fell out from the folds and dropped to the floor.

A smile lit up her face as she gingerly picked up the vervain with a handkerchief. Her mother must have put it there to keep her safe. Throwing the dried twig away in the bin, she went to wash the dress. If any trace of the herb remained, they would burn her skin.

On her way back from the laundry room, Caroline found herself gravitating back to the library. Her footsteps were muffled against the thick carpet. A faint smell of lemon deodorant floated towards her. She allowed her senses to find the location of the person in the room. Staying quiet, she moved towards one of the shelves and found Adrian reading a book on poetry. It was an expensive first edition from the early nineteenth century. Caroline's skipped a heartbeat as she realized it was one of Stefan's favorites.

For Caroline, it was as good as having Stefan back. Adrian looked and behaved exactly like Stefan. It felt like he was back but with a memory loss. She just had to show him who she was and perhaps, Adrian would fall in love with her. Maybe the gaping hole in her heart would finally be filled. Without making a noise, Caroline tiptoed out of the library.

Next morning, Caroline found Adrian in the kitchen. It was close to ten A.M. The children had already been fed and sent to their lessons for the day.

"I was waiting for you," said Adrian with a smile. "Can you make me some breakfast?"

"You need help to fry eggs and sausages?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Adrian shrugged. "I sort of thought it would give us some extra time to hang out. By the way, you look even prettier today."

Caroline fought the girlish giggle that threatened to burst out of her. She was wearing the green dress. Her emerald eyes were sparkling. A patch of sunshine illuminated her golden blond tresses falling past her shoulders. To ordinary eyes, she looked nothing less than an angel.

"If you want to hang out with me, you only have to ask," she said, going to the refrigerator.

"Really?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes."

"Sophia will be here in a few hours to meet Professor Saltzman. If you are free in the afternoon, would you show me around the house?"

Caroline wasn't free. She was supposed to teach a class but decided to cancel it. The kids would be happy to use the time to play and she could spend the time with Adrian. She felt a rush of happiness as she realized Adrian had been the one to initiate a non-official date. Closing the refrigerator door, she faced him. "I'll give you a tour."

"Great," he said.

The eggs and sausages were soon cooked and placed before Adrian. Caroline sat opposite to him as he ate. In her mind, she was relishing the moment. Even though she got married to Stefan, she never had the chance to spend a single day on their marriage. Everything had happened too fast with Katherine spoiling everything.

The buzzing of her cell phone jerked Caroline out of her thoughts. To her surprise, Bonnie was calling her.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Caroline gushed into the phone. "Are you here yet?"

"I am home," said Bonnie happily. "I am completely exhausted though. I will give you another call when I have finished taking the biggest nap ever."

"There's so much we have to tell you," said Caroline, glancing at Adrian.

Bonnie chuckled. "After my nap."

"Fine!" huffed Caroline. After a second, she said, "I missed you."

"Same here. I'll see you soon."

Caroline put down the phone. Adrian looked at her curiously. "Who was that?"

"That was Bonnie. She's one of my best friends."

"She's a girl?" he asked cautiously.

Caroline nodded. The instant relief in his face was so cute, she wanted to rush towards him and hug him.

"So what are you up to now?" asked Adrian.

"I have to start on making lunches for the kids," said Caroline. "Home-cooked meals are the best for them and this way, I get to make sure they are getting proper nutrition."

"I will hang out in the library until Sophia comes to meet the professor. You can find me there. How about we exchange numbers?"

"Sure."

After they exchanged numbers, Adrian stood up and took his empty plate to the sink. He washed it before turning back to Caroline. "Thanks for the breakfast. See you soon."

Caroline was left by herself in the kitchen. She wished to go and see Bonnie but knew her friend needed her rest after a long flight home. With a sigh, she began prepping for lunch.

It was late in the afternoon when Caroline's phone buzzed. She had become so busy with attending to one of the girls who had scraped her knee that she'd completely forgot about her meeting with Adrian. Her class was canceled but the seven-year-old psychic witch had to be soothed. Her pain and confusion often caused her to lose control of her powers, affecting the people around her. It had been important to calm her before she could think of anything.

Taking her phone out, she saw Adrian was calling her.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"I waited for you in the library but that doesn't matter. Sophia is here. I would like you to see her and tell me whether she doesn't look a younger clone of your doctor friend. The professor will be here soon too."

"I'll be there," she said, cutting off the call. She turned to look at the child happily sipping from a chocolate milk carton. "I have to go and see some people now. Will you be all right, sweety?"

The girl nodded. "Can I go watch TV with the others after I finish drinking this?"

"Sure," said Caroline with a smile. "How about I take you there?"

The girl nodded and climbed out of the chair. Caroline took her to Kiera who was watching an animated movie with half a dozen children of varying ages.

Caroline hurried towards the library. She desperately wanted to see if this Sophia was just as strikingly similar to Elena as Adrian was to Stefan. Nearing the entrance, she heard voices and the sound of a woman's laughter. From the top of the stairs, she couldn't see the stranger clearly. She caught Adrian's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she moved towards him.

"Meet my friend, Sophia," he said, moving to the side.

Caroline's breath got caught in her throat. Sophia was the spitting image of Elena when she had been eighteen years old. Her long jet black hair hung in waves and reached her waist. The dark eyes were accentuated further with artful strokes of eyeliner. She stood taller than Caroline, just as Elena did. She wore a casual crimson jacket over a black halter-neck top and skinny jeans. Her curious smile faltered as she eyed Caroline.

"Sophia, this is Caroline. I told you about her," said Adrian.

"She's pretty," replied Sophia with a cold look in her eyes.

"What do you think, Caroline?" asked Adrian. "Does my friend remind you of someone?"

"Elena," whispered Caroline.

"Who is that?" asked Sophia, narrowing her dark eyes.

"You have to meet her to believe it," said Adrian. "She looks exactly like you."

Sophia placed her hand deliberately on Adrian's shoulder and stared at Caroline. "Are you Professor's Saltzman's assistant or something?"

The gesture reminded Caroline strongly of Katherine's mean possessiveness, rather than Elena's gentleness. Frowning at Sophia, she said, "No. I manage this house."

"So you're like a housekeeper?"

"This is a boarding school for special children," said Adrian. "She manages the school with Professor Saltzman. Don't be rude."

Sophia didn't like to be told off. She glared at Adrian before moving away from him. Someone cleared their throat loudly. Turning around, they found Alaric standing close to them. His expression was guarded as he grimly stared at the new guest.

"Hello. I am Alaric Saltzman," he began in a low voice. "Adrian insisted I should have a meeting with you."

Sophia's cold demeanor changed at once. Putting on a bright smile, she moved towards him and extended her hand. "It's an honor, Professor."

"My specialty is in the area of occult studies in American History. What would you like to discuss about?"

"I am dying to hear your theories about vampires. I read your earlier papers on them. I am wondering why you stopped researching them and diverted your interest."

Caroline watched Alaric trying to come up with a plausible explanation. He had first started his research on vampires in order to find the truth about his missing wife whom he believed to have run away in search of them. Only in later years did he find out that her obsession had caused her to turn into one. The decade spent in living Mystic Falls had taught him all about vampires. He had absolutely no need for research any more.

"Circumstances changed. And my priorities along with that."

"Can I still ask you about vampire lore?" asked Sophia hopefully.

Alaric gave a small smile and nodded. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the couches in the corner.

"How about that tour you promised me, Caroline?" asked Adrian.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"Are you seriously going to miss out on this?" asked Sophia, grabbing his arm. "Over a house tour? It's just an old house."

Adrian pulled his arm out her hold. "I told you not to be rude. I'll see you later." He moved towards Caroline, saying, "Shall we?"

Caroline turned her back on the scowling girl and walked out of the library. Even though Sophia looked like Elena, she was nothing like her. Adrian hurried to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry about her," he said.

"It's fine," said Caroline. "You did warn us. Let's hope Alaric remembers the advice you gave him." She turned to face him. "Which part of the house would you like to see first?"

"Which one is your favorite?"

Caroline thought for a moment before answering. "I love the garden. When we first here got here, it was the most neglected portion of the house. Damon and Stefan always had too much going on to even care about it."

"Who are they?"

"This house originally belonged to their family. They are the last of the Salvatores. Damon is married to Elena. We'll be having a party here in two days to celebrate his birthday."

"What about Stefan Salvatore?"

Caroline shook her head. "He is no more." She led him to the ground floor of the house and from the main entrance hall, made her way through the corridors until they reached a closed door. She opened the latch and threw it open. A breeze blew in, lifting the loose strands of hair from her forehead.

Adrian walked forward, looking all around him. "This is amazing," he said, turning around to look at her.

Smiling, she walked towards him. She had to agree with him. Even though it was early fall, the rose bushes were still blooming thickly with scarlet blossoms. The trees were dense with foliage, although they were steadily turning into shades of pink and orange. The atmosphere was heavy with the smell of the flowers. The gusts of winds kicked up clouds of dandelion fluff in the air that sparkled in the rays of the setting sun.

"This place is my personal project," said Caroline, guiding him along a stone-laden path.

"You have great taste," said Adrian, walking close to her. His hands kept brushing against hers but she didn't mind. "I bet it looks even more amazing in spring and summer."

"It does. We have bluebells filling up the sides of the walls. They even grow among the grass."

Up ahead, they came across an elegant marble fountain. From its intricate carvings, it was clear it was from the same age as the house itself. It was not spouting any water but still looked magnificent among its surroundings.

"Was it this way when you first came?" asked Adrian.

"No. It was blackened and chipped in places. I had a landscape artist renovate it for us," replied Caroline. She walked forward towards a marble gazebo with a domed roof. Its slender pillars were twined with flowering vines.

Adrian took her hand in his. She looked up at him and noticed his nervous glance. She smiled and gave a small nod. Breathing out a long-held breath, he grinned and followed her to the gazebo.

"This is my favorite place in Mystic Falls," said Adrian, looking all around him. "I thought the mountains and the woods were impressive but this place is the best."

"You're trying to flatter me," said Caroline, giggling.

"No," said Adrian in a serious voice. His hands came to rest on her shoulders. "I don't know what it is about this place, but I have never felt this home anywhere else."

"Why do you feel this way?"

"I don't know. My family in Philadelphia has always been loving, yet I've felt like I belong somewhere else. I traveled every opportunity I got just to get rid of that feeling. Mystic Falls is the only place I feel like I know."

"Did your parents ever bring you here when you were a child?"

"No. I have never come here before."

Caroline felt heat pooling in her cheeks as Adrian stared at her with an intense gaze. The hold on her shoulders got slightly harder.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" he whispered.

Caroline remained quiet.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked. The desperation in his voice was suddenly clear.

"No." The look of disappointment in his eyes seemed to pierce her heart. "You remind me of someone." Caroline hoped he would see the sincerity in her gaze.

"That is good enough," he said with a smile. Taking a deep breath, he stared at her nervously. "Can I kiss you, Caroline?"

Her heart hammered in her chest but she nodded. Looking down into her eyes, he leaned in. Her eyes closed slowly. She felt the warmth of his breath as he got closer.

His lips touched hers in a fleeting kiss.

It was gentle and sweet.

Caroline opened her eyes to look up at him. He moved aside a lock of her hair that was falling into her eyes. His hands cupped the sides of her face as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Long suppressed emotions seemed to burst out of Caroline. His kiss was gentle and demanding at the same time. Even her soul couldn't deny the familiarity of being kissed this way. Only Stefan could make her go this weak in the knees while her heart thundered in her ears. Tears seeped from under her lashes as happiness overwhelmed all her senses.

Both Caroline and Adrian were lost in each other while the silhouette of a dark figure spied on them from behind a tree trunk…


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline woke up the next morning with a broad smile on her face. The sun seemed to shine brighter and the autumn sky was bluer than ever before. She took her time to get dressed, taking special care with her long blonde hair. She styled it so that it fell in loose waves, giving her a casual but pretty appearance.

She met Kiera in the kitchen. Six children were sleepily eating cereal at the table.

"Want some coffee?" asked Kiera.

"Yes, please!"

"Looks like Bonnie Bennett is back in town. I felt her presence last evening," said Kiera, handing Caroline a steaming mug.

Caroline smiled. "She got back yesterday." She looked over the boys and girls in their pajamas and frowned. "You guys should hurry up. Classes start in twenty minutes."

There was a collective groan. Caroline had to suppress her chuckle. It didn't matter these kids were born with special abilities. They still hated sitting in a classroom.

"You guys had the afternoon off yesterday," said Caroline. Suddenly, another thought came over her. "I suppose you guys will have more off periods today."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiera. The children had stopped eating and were staring at her eagerly.

"I was thinking of taking Adrian for some sightseeing."

Kiera snorted. "In Mystic Falls?"

Caroline took a sip of the coffee to hide her blush. "I'm sure he will like it."

"So we'll have the afternoon free today too?" asked one of the boys.

Caroline nodded.

"And it is Uncle Damon's birthday tomorrow?"

It was so strange for these children to call him "Uncle Damon" but that is what Elena had taught them. Damon had more grays among his dark hair now but the mischievous gleam in his pale gray eyes remained.

"Yes. With the weekend after that, we might as well declare the whole week a holiday," said Kiera wryly.

The children giggled happily and began talking excitedly amongst themselves. Caroline was supposed to help with the party arrangements but she knew her distracted mind would cause more problems than solve anything. She decided to leave it all to Elena, Alaric, and Bonnie.

When Kiera left the kitchen with the children, Caroline sat the table to enjoy a break by herself. It was only then she realized she hadn't spoken to Alaric since yesterday afternoon. She wanted to know what he thought of Sophia Claremont. The brief meeting with Adrian's friend had reminded her of Katherine. A cold shudder ran down her spine at the thought. _If he can be so similar to Stefan, there's a chance she can be like Katherine._

Adrian didn't seem close to her but their very friendship began troubling Caroline. Just like the curse of the doppelgangers, these individuals seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Hello."

Caroline was shaken out of her thoughts. Looking up, she found herself facing Sophia.

"Hi," said Caroline, forcing herself to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Saltzman said I could stay here," said Sophia with a salacious wink.

"What?" Caroline didn't understand this. Why would he invite her to stay at the Salvatore House?

Without a word, Sophia opened the fridge and brought out a loaf of bread and peanut butter. Unscrewing the jar, she scooped out the butter with a finger and popped it into her mouth.

"We have spoons," said Caroline pointedly.

"This way is so much more fun," said Sophia with a shrug. She tore open the packet of bread and began scooping peanut butter with pieces of bread.

Caroline frowned. "This not a hotel," she scolded. "Other people won't be able to eat that after you leave your germs all over it."

Sophia chuckled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Caroline.

"You." Chewing her food, she said, "You're my age but you act like you're forty or something. You can boss those brats as much as you want. Don't even think of doing that with me."

Caroline stared at her. "You're being rude."

Sophia balked. "I'm rude? You make out with my boyfriend and call _me_ rude?"

It took a second for Caroline to realize she was talking about Adrian. "He said you guys had broken up," said Caroline. "You and I are not friends. I can date him if I want to. Besides, were you spying on us?"

Sophia glared at her. "Adrian's mine!"

"You need to get out right now," warned Caroline in a low voice. She could feel the beast within her waking up to strike at the infuriating girl. Before Sophia could retort back, Caroline said, "Go."

Sophia gave her a look of pure venom before walking out of the kitchen. She had left a mess on the kitchen counter with smears of peanut butter. Crumbs and torn pieces of bread were littered on the floor as well. Caroline took deep breaths to calm the monster within her that fought to be unleashed.

"Hey, Caroline," said a familiar voice. Looking up, she saw Adrian looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay? I just saw Sophia leaving."

Caroline shook her head. "Why is she staying here?"

"I don't know. I had expected her to go back to the motel after meeting the professor. She is not the type to stay in a quiet place like this."

Caroline swallowed her anger. Now that Adrian was before her, she felt the tension melting away. Standing up, she asked, "Eggs and sausages?"

Adrian smiled. "If you don't mind."

Chuckling softly, she went to the fridge. Taking the ingredients, she lit up the stove. While the sausages were frying, she began cleaning the counter.

The kitchen was soon filled with delicious aromas. Adrian thanked her as she placed the plate of food before him.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" asked Caroline.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking of showing you some other places in Mystic Falls. You've been cooped up here for a day now. You must be desperate to get out and about."

He chuckled. "It's not that bad here but I'd love to go out with you. We can make an actual date out of it." He waited with bated breath to hear her answer to his last proposition.

Caroline felt happiness swelling inside her. It even made her forget all about Sophia. "Let's do that."

Adrian smiled broadly. "All right," he said, nodding. "I'll just cancel going to the session Sophia planned with Saltzman." He took out his cellphone and began typing out a text.

"Adrian," Caroline began. "Are you sure you guys are no longer together?"

A guarded look replaced his grin. "Of course. I told you that already."

"I met Sophia a while ago…she doesn't seem to think you guy are over yet. I like you but…" Could she really say she wouldn't pursue him anymore if that were the case? She glanced at him to gauge his reactions.

"She is possessive," said Adrian in a grim voice. "We broke up a year ago after she caused an accident to a girl who was in my History class just because she saw us laughing together over something stupid. She is intelligent and sensible but has a vicious side to her. I couldn't forgive myself after what happened to that girl."

"Why are you still friends with her?" asked Caroline.

"She slit her wrist when I broke up with her. Her mother begged me to stay friends with her. She isn't completely terrible. It's fun to be around her. Sophia promised she would do nothing to jeopardize her friendship with me." Adrian looked up at Caroline with a serious expression. "We are just friends. I promise."

Sophia was definitely deranged but decided it wasn't Adrian's fault. In the few days she'd been with him, he had shown no interest in her. He didn't even want to spend time with her. "All right, then. Finish eating and I'll go grab my things."

Caroline picked up her jacket and handbag from her room. She wore a lilac dress and decided to change from the black boots and to put on matching pumps. With a final coat of cherry lip gloss, she was ready to head out.

Adrian was washing the pan and dish at the sink when she went into the kitchen. She waited until he was done, marveling how someone as thoughtful as him could wind up with a completely deranged person like Sophia. _The same way they all fell for that face_ , her mind answered back. A sudden shiver ran down her body as she watched Adrian drying his hands with a towel. What if Sophia hurt him the same way Katherine had done to Stefan? _I won't let anything bad happen to him_ , she promised herself.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, putting on her jacket. "Let's go."

Caroline's car was parked near the gateway of the house. As they left the house, a cool breeze blew by but the sky was a clear blue. The autumn sun still had some warmth.

"It's really beautiful out here," said Adrian, looking towards the hills in the distance. "It's a far cry from downtown Philly."

"I bet," said Caroline, climbing into the driver's seat.

"What's our first stop?" asked Adrian's, taking the seat beside her.

"Mystic Falls High School."

Adrian groaned. "Why are we going to a school?"

Caroline chuckled. "We'll just be looking around. It's fun when you are not a student yourself." Adrian didn't look convinced. However, she wanted to go back to her high school days with him on her side. Her senior years had been crazy and filled with so much blood, including hers. Now that she had a shadow of Stefan beside her, she believed it might heal old wounds.

Reaching the school's parking area, Caroline turned towards Adrian. "Would you like to see the soccer fields?"

"Sure. Sounds better than the corridors."

She guided him through the familiar paths that led to the soccer fields. Caroline remembered the brief time when Stefan had joined the school team with Matt and Tyler. They had said he was a good player.

"This is grand," he said appreciatively as they came onto the stadium surrounding the field. "My school had a much smaller field and we rarely had a game at ours. I wish my parents lived in Mystic Falls instead of Philadelphia."

Caroline couldn't help but grimace. Any other place on the planet was a safer option.

"I want to show you something else," said Caroline, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along.

"Wait up!" he said, laughing and stumbling into her. The sudden push threw Caroline against the wall. Adrian held up his hands at the last moment, saving Caroline from getting crushed under his weight.

Caroline's heart hammered as she realized the position they were in. If it were truly Stefan, she would have closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. Now she waited to see his reaction. Adrian must have noticed her unease because he stepped away from her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied in a shaky voice.

"So what were you about to show me?"

"Uhh yeah." Straightening up, Caroline guided him towards the main school building. It was a change from the sudden awkwardness that had come over her.

They entered a deserted corridor. It felt darker there after they had been out in the sunny field. Caroline stopped in front of a tall glass case filled with bronze trophies and mementos.

"Look there," said Caroline, pointing to a framed picture at the back. "Do you see me?"

Adrian didn't answer. He was staring fixedly at the glass case. His mouth was trembling slightly like he wanted to speak but couldn't.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

He raised his arm and pointed straight. At first, Caroline's gaze went to the large silver trophy that the school had won in a swimming competition. Then she realized he was staring at their hazy reflection in the glass.

"Who are you?" he said in almost a whisper. "I just remembered you from my dreams. It is like a déjà vu moment."

"You dreamt about me?"

"Long before I actually met you. I only just remembered. This school…this particular corridor. It is all coming back to me."

"But you said you have never been to Mystic Falls before."

"I haven't," he said, turning away from the glass case. Before he could say something, his hands clamped to the sides of his head. Groaning in pain, he fell to his knees.

"Adrian!" Caroline's startled shout broke the silence of the corridor. "What's happening to you?"

His mouth was stretched wide. He looked like it was getting harder for him to breathe. Caroline got down beside him. She couldn't understand what was happening to him. He was fine one moment and the next, he was gasping in pain.

Within seconds, Adrian's eyes closed shut and he fell beside her on the stone cold floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian drifted in and out of a coma-like sleep. He heard Caroline's voice calling out to him but he wasn't sure whether it was coming from a dream or just beside him. He was confused by the images flashing through his mind. He dreamed of a gray-eyed man whom he called brother. As the pictures went by like a movie reel, the person's attire changed from the Civil War era to modern day.

The sense of time vanished as more dreams came up. He was dancing with a girl who looked exactly like Sophia but they were both wearing eighteenth-century clothing. At one point, the reflections changed into nightmares with blood soaking his hands and clothes. Lifeless eyes stared back at him. He felt tormented by the sufferings he had inflicted upon hundreds of souls.

He felt his heart aching. His breaths got erratic as he tried to pull himself out of the nightmarish dreams.

His vision blackened.

There was nothing but emptiness all around him but he still failed to wake up. Suddenly, a pinprick of a light appeared before him. It steadily grew larger until it threatened to blind him.

"Stefan!"

It was Caroline's voice. There was so much pain and anguish in it that he felt her hurt within his own soul. He wanted to comfort her but she seemed to be calling for someone called Stefan. Surprisingly, he felt no jealousy or anger. It felt like she was calling for him.

 _What's in a name?_ the phrase struck him in his dazed mind.

"Wait for me, Caroline." He barely heard his own voice. His throat felt parched as he tried to swallow. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his face. "Caroline." His eyes flew open.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to get adjusted to the dimness of the room. As he blinked, the surroundings slowly started coming into sharper focus. A dark shape was hovering over him.

"Caroline?"

Someone blew a wet raspberry. "Why would that cow be here?"

It was Sophia's callous voice. Adrian sat up in bed. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten back to his room in the Salvatore House. The last memory he could remember was being with Caroline in a corridor of the local high school. He turned towards the window and saw it was dark outside.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A couple of hours. Caroline brought you here. Did she give you something funny?"

Adrian shook his head. "Of course, not! She's not that kind of a girl."

"How would you know?" asked Sophia, coming to sit beside him and leaning against the pillow. "You've known for like a day or something."

"I still know. Besides, I think it was my own head. A couple of boys beat the shit out of me few nights back. I don't have any visible injuries…which is bizarre in itself but I am pretty sure they hit me in the head. That is probably why I blacked out."

"What? When did that happen? You didn't tell me." Sophia looked curious and he could see the hurt coming into her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"Is that when you met Caroline? You were trying to be a knight-in-shining-armor for her?"

"Yes. But like I said, I was fine the next day. No sign of injury."

Sophia looked thoughtful. "Are you sure about that? You had injuries?"

Adrian nodded. "I remember my whole body hurting. They had even bashed my face. I had passed out from all the beating. Don't remember a thing that happened afterward. Just woke up in this room."

"Where did this incident happen?"

"The old cemetery near the woods."

"Did you know vampires can do stuff like this?"

Adrian chuckled. "What? They would heal me instead of sucking me dry?"

Sophia frowned. "They live among regular people. I'm sure they don't attack every person that crosses their path."

"Yeah, right! Did Saltzman tell you that? Does he have proof for all that nonsense? Do you?"

"Mock me all you want. When I turn into a vampire, you're going to be the first one I am coming for." She slipped her hand on his chest and looked up at him. Adrian wanted to believe she was kidding but the sultry look in her eyes said otherwise.

"Enough, Sophia," he said, catching hold of her hand as it was snaking below his navel.

"C'mon, Adrian," she whispered, coming closer to lean into him.

Adrian felt uncomfortable. He had been intimate with her before. This was not a new territory for them but the thought of Caroline made him feel like it was terribly wrong. His mind argued against him. He barely knew her. They didn't even complete _one_ date. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have some fun with his hot friend who was willingly offering herself.

Sophia got on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned down to kiss him, letting the ends of her long, dark hair brush against his chest. He closed his eyes. To his surprise, Caroline's face floated in his mind. His heart was set on her. He wanted _her_ to be the one kissing him.

"Stop!" he bit out as soon as he felt Sophia's lip brush against his. Opening his eyes, he threw her off him and jumped off the bed.

"What the hell?!" cried Sophia.

"I don't feel that way for you anymore. That's the truth," admitted Adrian.

Sophia scoffed. "What does it have to do with feelings?"

"Go to your own room."

"It's all because of her, isn't it?" There was a cold light in the dark depths of her eyes. It left Adrian with an uneasy feeling.

"Just go," he said. He was suddenly afraid of letting Sophia know his true feelings. She always had a vicious side to her and could easily hurt Caroline without a second thought. "I am tired. Maybe that's the reason I'm being cranky."

She looked unconvinced but climbed off the bed.

When she left, Adrian fell back to his thoughts. His dreams remained intact as he recalled each of them. He didn't understand any of it but he knew something in Mystic Falls was triggering it. The feelings of déjà vu were getting stronger every day since he had first arrived. Deciding to talk to Caroline and Professor Saltzman the next day, he went back to lie down.

To his dismay, the moment he dozed off, the strange dreams came back to haunt him.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline spent a disturbed night. Confusion and doubt circled her mind as she suddenly wondered if it was the right thing to move forward with Adrian. He would soon leave Mystic Falls behind. Not only that, he had his whole life before him and had barely made it out of high school. Even if he liked her, she wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that she was a vampire who was twenty years older than him.

The beast within her heart scoffed at the weakness of her will. _Compel him to be Stefan Salvatore_ , it said. _Claim him as yours. Make him yours_.

Caroline did her best to drown out the voice. There was no way she would give into the greed of using her supernatural abilities to control someone. "That's not how love works," she spoke aloud to the empty room.

The ceiling overhead steadily became lighter as the sun rose outside. Her phone buzzed near the pillow. Grabbing it, she saw Elena was calling her. She had completely forgotten they were supposed to meet up early to set up a small party for Damon at the Salvatore House.

Rubbing her forehead, she picked up the call. "Hey, Elena."

"You were supposed to pick up the cake as soon as Sally's opened this morning," came Elena's voice. "She called to say you didn't show up yet. It's already nine."

"Really?" said Caroline, sitting up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'll go there ASAP!"

"Call me as soon as you get the cake and muffins," said Elena as Caroline hurriedly disconnected the call. The clock on her phone screen showed the time to be ten past nine AM. Muttering under her breath, she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed in her usual black clothing. A part of her wanted to go downstairs and make breakfast for Adrian but in the end decided she needed some time apart from him to sort out her feelings. Damon's birthday was a big deal to both Bonnie and Elena and she would have to pull herself together to not mess anything up.

She drove to the bakery to get Damon's cake. On the way, she called Bonnie.

"Hey, Bon. I need help," she said in a low, spiritless voice.

"Why do you sound like that?"

"I'll tell you…rather _show_ you today. Before that, help me with the preps. I'd thought I would be able to handle everything but I just can't…I feel way too distracted. I don't want anything going wrong at the party today, especially with the two extra guests we will have."

"Extra guests? Who are you talking about?"

"Meet me back at the House. I'll be there in an hour."

"Fine," Bonnie relented. "I'll see you soon."

Caroline breathed out. If Bonnie was by her side today, she would be able to make it through. Reaching the bakery, she collected the massive frosted rum cake. Sally Hooper watched in amazement as Caroline easily picked up the thirty-pound cake and carried it without a wobble in her hands to her car.

When Caroline drove back to the Salvatore House, she found Bonnie's car in the driveway. A broad smile came upon her lips. It had been a while since she had seen Bonnie. Happiness swelled in her heart as she climbed out of the car. She carried the box of cake inside the house to keep it chilled in the fridge.

Reaching the kitchen, she stopped short. Adrian was sitting at the table with Bonnie. He looked up as soon she was at the entrance. A smile lit up his face as he laid eyes on her.

 _Calm yourself_ , she told herself silently as her heart fluttered feverishly.

"Where did you disappear?" he asked, coming towards her.

She smiled nervously. She had been caught red-handed for avoiding him.

"Let me help you with that," he said, extending his hands towards the cake box.

"It's heavy," she said. "Be careful."

"I got it," he said, placing his hands on the box.

Caroline allowed him to lift it from her hands. "Hold it while I clear out the last two shelves in the fridge. I was supposed to have done this last night but well…"

"Sorry about blacking out on you like that," said Adrian.

"There's a lot going on here that I don't know about," said Bonnie, coming beside her.

"You bet," said Caroline, meeting her friend's curious glance. "I can't wait to hear what you think about it."

"How about we finish up here and you can tell me more."

Adrian's gaze went from Caroline to Bonnie. "I am guessing it is Elena's husband's birthday today?"

Bonnie stared up at him. "Elena's husband?"

"Bonnie." Caroline placed a hand on her arm and shook her head. "He hasn't met Damon yet." Before Bonnie could say something, Caroline continued. "I told Elena to keep it from him until…you know…we were sure."

Bonnie pursed her lips but her chocolate brown eyes were full of curiosity as she helped Caroline take out bags of vegetables to make space for the cake. Once the cake had been safely put inside, she straightened up and said, "Can we talk now?"

Caroline nodded.

"Not my lucky day, I guess," said Adrian. "I will be eating cereal today. Have a good day, ma'am," he said, turning to Bonnie.

"Sorry," said Caroline, wishing she could stay back and make him his favorite breakfast.

He shrugged as he smiled good-naturedly at both Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie shook her head and turned towards Caroline. "Did he just call me 'ma'am'?"

"C'mon," said Caroline, grabbing her friend's arm. "I'll fill you in about what's going on." Caroline led Bonnie up to her room.

Once they were inside, Bonnie lost all her calm manner. "What's going on here? What is Stefan doing here?! And why does he insist his name is Adrian Galloway?"

"Because that is who he is," said Caroline. "I had Matt do a background check on him. He checks out."

"But that's impossible!"

"Really? In Mystic Falls anything is possible…from vampires to sirens. Wait till you meet Sophia. She is an exact look-alike of Elena's."

"New generation doppelgangers?" Bonnie wondered out loud. "But they were supposed to have stopped after we finished off Silas."

"That is why I need you so badly, Bonnie. Only you can figure out what's going on with him. He is so much like Stefan. I am falling for him…hard." Caroline's shoulders slumped as she went to sit beside Bonnie on the bed.

Bonnie looked thoughtful as she let Caroline lean her head against her shoulder. "I didn't feel any malicious or evil aura from him. It was different than the first time I met him."

"He is human. Not an artificial mortal like he'd been twenty years ago. I am able to compel him as well as heal him with my blood."

"I may have an idea about what's going on," said Bonnie slowly with furrowed brows.

"Really? What is it?" asked Caroline anxiously.

Bonnie shook her head. "I have to go back to my place and look through some books I brought back from India." She jumped up from the bed. "I will go right now. I'll see you in the evening."

Caroline watched Bonnie rush out of the room. Once again, she had to look over to decorating the library and the garden on her own. Normally, she would have started the preparations a few days earlier but ever since Adrian came into her life, her regular routine had been disrupted. If she was being honest with herself, she liked it. In a long time, she had escaped the monotony of her life at the Boarding House.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up from the bed and went out of the room, deciding to get started with the preparations.

By the time it was five P.M, Caroline had finished decorating the library. The colorful balloons and the glittery 'Happy Birthday' banner looked oddly out of place in the archaic surroundings.

The garden was already set up with a long rectangular table with a chair for each of the guests and the children. Elena had asked for a bonfire there, so she'd cleared a space away from the rose bushes to set one up.

She was exhausted and wondered if she would have time for a little hunt in the woods before everyone came together. Over the past few years, she had gone on an animal-only diet. She had tried several times to stay on it but had mastered her hunger only in the last two years. It was a relief not to depend on stolen blood bags from the hospital.

Adrian had stayed away from her during the whole day. She came across Sophia in the library in the afternoon but the girl was sullenly avoiding her. Caroline didn't have the time or energy to pry into the stranger's mood and continued with her work.

"It looks wonderful," said a voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw Alaric. "Thanks. I did what I could. I hope Elena can make it out early from her shift at the hospital."

"I am sure they would appreciate what you've done. Where is Bonnie? I thought she would be here to help you out already."

"She was here in the morning and met Adrian. She rushed home to look something up. I am hoping she has a solution for it. It is driving me insane to not know what's going on. Can it be a coincidence that two people who look exactly like Elena and Stefan have shown up together in Mystic Falls?"

"No."

"What do you think of Sophia?" asked Caroline cautiously.

"She is clever and knows a lot about vampire lore. I haven't given her any of the artifacts but gave her one of the Gilbert journals to study."

"But that's an important artifact!"

Alaric smiled. "We know everything there is to know from them. It is all right for her to take a look and decipher what it all means."

"Does her interest in vampires strike you as strange?"

Alaric thought before replying. "Thanks to recent movies and books, the young generation is really curious about vampires."

Caroline frowned but didn't say anything. If he thought he could trust Sophia despite Adrian's warnings, then she would stay out of it. She checked her watch again. There would not be enough time for that snack she was craving for. It was time to get ready for the party.

"I'll go and get dressed," she said, giving a little wave and walking out of the library.

Caroline decided to wear bottle-green peplum dress for the party instead of the elegant black bodycon she had previously chosen. Adrian would be there and she wanted him to see her at her best. She took the time to curl her gold tresses into loose waves. Using jeweled-clips at the sides of her head, she pulled back the thick strands away from her face. She went for a smoky-eyed make-up for the evening's celebrations.

A smile lit up her face as she surveyed her reflection in the tall gilded mirror. She was about to look for her purse when the sound of people talking reached her ears. Focusing her sharp senses, she listened. Damon was already in the hall and talking with Alaric.

"Time to go."

She descended the steps and instead of going to the main hall, went to the library. Sure enough, Damon and Alaric were already toasting each other with tumblers of whiskey.

"Hey, Caroline," said Damon loudly when his gaze fell on her.

He was wearing a crisp black tuxedo with a white cotton shirt. Even though gray streaks appeared among his smooth-gelled dark hair, he still looked handsome. The mischievous glint in those pale gray eyes had not dimmed.

His two daughters, Helen and Ann, were staring at her with open-mouthed fascination. Smiling at them, she came forward.

"There are drinks for you guys at the table over there," said Caroline, pointing at a well-laden table of snacks, drinks and a bowl of scarlet punch. "The grown-up stuff is over here." She gestured at the much smaller round table that contained bottles of expensive liquors.

Helen came up to her. "About the other day…"

"I've already forgotten about it," said Caroline with a smile.

"Thanks," said Helen, giving her a weak smile. "Jason is a total jerk."

Within the next half an hour, the six children arrived there with Kiera. Bonnie came soon afterward, looking feverishly excited.

"Looks like you found something," whispered Caroline.

"I can't wait to tell you!" Bonnie's eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, Caroline!" Bonnie gave her an unexpected bear hug.

Caroline patted her gingerly, not sure what could have made her friend overcome with such deep emotion. She was about to say something when her gaze caught Adrian coming towards them. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid blue shirt, looking casual but very handsome. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Adrian is coming this way," whispered Caroline.

Bonnie stepped away, wiping the tears away from her eyes. To Caroline's surprise, she moved towards Adrian and flung her arms around him. His face immediately morphed into an astonished expression. She hurried towards them, wondering if Bonnie was drunk. She rarely behaved that way with strangers.

On the far side of the room, she saw Elena with Damon. He was laughing and talking cheerfully with a glass of whiskey. Smiling at the happy birthday boy, Caroline went to Adrian's aid.

"What has gotten into you, Bonnie?" asked Caroline in an exasperated voice. "You just got here and you're being crazier than Damon."

Bonnie giggled. "I am not drunk. Just really happy for my friends." Bonnie looked expectantly at both Adrian and Caroline.

Before she could explain herself, shouts had broken out in the middle of the room. Damon threw Elena away from him, his eyes burning with rage.

"Elena!" Caroline cried out, ready to rush to her.

"Wait!" Adrian had grasped her upper arm. "That's not Dr. Elena."

"What?" Taking a closer look, she realized the figure wearing a seductive body-hugging black dress was not Elena. This person had jet black hair, not Elena's streaked auburn hair.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Damon shouted. "Where is Elena?"

Caroline immediately dialed Elena's number. She breathed a sigh of relief as the call was picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Car. I just got in through the door. Be there in a minute!" Elena's voice came from the phone. She was panting.

It took seconds for Elena to come to the scene. She watched wide-eyed as Damon hurled insults and threats at the girl on the floor. Rushing forward, she grabbed him and turned him around to face her.

"I am right here, Damon!"

"Elena?" Damon's eyes swam with tears as he held her close. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sophia got to her feet and glared at the couple.

Adrian moved towards her. Caroline and Bonnie followed after him.

"Apologize to them both," said Adrian in a low grim voice.

"What the hell," muttered Damon as he took in the Stefan-lookalike and the Elena-lookalike. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He rubbed his eyes and stared at Stefan. Stumbling forward, he stepped closer to Adrian. "Stefan? You're here?"

Adrian shook his head. "Sorry, Sir. I'm not your guy."

"Did you just call me 'sir'?" Damon glanced at Elena and then towards Caroline and Bonnie. "How long did you know he was here?"

"It has been a few days," said Caroline.

"Did you know?" asked Damon, looking at Elena. She nodded.

Before Damon could throw one of his fits, Alaric came to the rescue. "Calm down, Damon," he said in his strictest voice. "There are children present here. Let's go into the parlor." He placed a hand on his friend's back, steering him away. They had barely gone a few paces when another commotion broke out.

Sophia had thrown herself at Elena. Elena was caught off guard and tumbled towards the table with the liquor bottles. It resulted in a shattering crash as her body fell among the sharp pieces of glass. Sophia had a wicked, triumphant look in her dark eyes as she watched Elena groaning in pain and barely able to move. Damon pushed Alaric away and ran to his wife's side.

Caroline was jolted into action as soon as she saw blood pouring out in thin streams from Elena's body. Some of the glass shards had embedded into her arms and side torso. Rushing forward, she crouched down beside Damon and bit into her wrist to open her vein. While Elena's eyes were screwed shut with pain, Caroline forced her bleeding hand to her lips.

"I still need to take her to the emergency to get her checked," said Damon. "You'll have to drive us, Alaric." His eyes sought someone in the crowd that had gathered around them. "When I get back, it will be time for payback," he ground out, staring at Sophia. "Katherine."

Sophia had the strangest look in her eyes. She had suddenly gone pale and instead of looking at Damon threatening her, her focus was fixed on Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

The children were quickly ushered away by Kiera. Caroline felt sorry for the looks of shock and terror that was portrayed in each little face. By the time she looked around, Sophia had disappeared. Damon and Alaric were with Elena. Suddenly, she found herself in the middle of the mess with only Bonnie and Adrian.

"This has to be the worst thing I ever planned," said Caroline with a humorless chuckle. Turning to Bonnie, she said, "You saw Sophia. And you see him. Can you explain what is going on here?"

Bonnie nodded. "We should talk somewhere."

Caroline felt reluctant to leave the library in such disarray but if Bonnie had an explanation, she would choose to hear it first. She led both Bonnie and Adrian to the parlor room which was used by Alaric as an office space. It was one of the biggest rooms in the ground floor of the house. The space mimicked its user's tastes with the walls closely packed with ancient, molding tomes. A large desk stood by the wall, filled with more books and stacks of papers.

"Let's talk here," said Caroline, gesturing towards the couches in the corner.

"Do I have to be here?" asked Adrian. "I can give you guys some privacy."

"No, Ste- I mean, Adrian," said Bonnie. Turning to Caroline, she asked, "Have you shown him a picture of Stefan?"

Caroline shook her head. She felt nervous about it.

"Show him."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline took out her phone from her purse. Opening the folder of images, she clicked on the snaps she'd taken a long time ago. She handed the phone to Adrian.

"This was Stefan."

Adrian's eyes widened as he swiped through images after images of Stefan. He finally paused at the one that showed him with Caroline, dressed as a bride.

"This can't be possible…and yet, it feels like I have seen you before in a wedding dress."

Caroline looked towards Bonnie. "Tell me what you know."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie launched into her theory. "Most ancient spiritual beliefs claim that even when the body has perished, the soul remains untouched and whole. It can be born into a new body and start a whole new life.

"Are you talking about reincarnation?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. There have been reports throughout history where people have been born with the memory of their previous lives. It is always related to strong emotion like revenge, hate or love. People have pointed out the place where their bodies were previously hidden and revealed who their murderers were. People reincarnated years later to seek revenge from the ones that tormented them."

Adrian glanced at Caroline. "What does it have to do with me? I have no intention of taking revenge on anyone."

Bonnie nodded. "According to Asian traditional lore, the strongest reincarnations occur when the soul's purpose in the previous life went unfulfilled. The yearning of the soul is so great that a body similar to its previous life is created to house it once more." She looked fixedly at Adrian. "Have you felt the sense of familiarity after you came to Mystic Falls?"

Adrian looked stricken by the question. Slowly, he nodded. "I especially feel it in this house…like I know where everything is. I should feel lost in a strange old house but I don't."

"How do you feel when people say the name 'Stefan Salvatore'?" asked Bonnie.

Adrian shrugged. "I guess I should feel annoyed by it…but I don't. Everyone who comes here and sees me, calls me by that name. Even Elena's husband called me that. If I am truly his reincarnated self, shouldn't I remember already?"

"Coming to Mystic Falls wasn't a coincidence. You were meant to be here," said Bonnie.

Caroline sat quietly, listening to her friend interviewing Adrian. Her heart thumped in her chest as the prospect of having Stefan started becoming a possibility. She was scared to even let herself hope. She wouldn't be able to bear losing him again.

"I want to cast a spell," said Bonnie. "I will put you under the effect of a sleeping drug that will put your body to sleep but your mind will be aware. We will find your memories together."

Adrian chuckled. "You're talking like you're an actual witch."

"She is," said Caroline.

"What?"

"Bonnie Bennett is the legendary witch of Mystic Falls. She is the batman of the supernatural world."

"You can't be serious!"

Caroline smiled. "How about we let her prove it to you?"

Bonnie raised her palm upward and uttered the word, "Incendia." Immediately, her hand was engulfed in flames.

Adrian jumped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Wow..."

"When can we do the spell?" asked Caroline.

"We can do it right now," said Bonnie. "Let's go over to my place."

Adrian looked nervous but nodded. "Let's do this. Let's find out if I am really Stefan Salvatore. He kinda seems popular among you guys."

"You have no idea," replied Bonnie.

Caroline and Adrian followed Bonnie's car to her house. The tension in the car was thick as both Adrian and Caroline remained silent, each lost to their own thoughts.

Reaching Bonnie's house, Caroline and Adrian waited for her to unlock the doors. Going inside, Caroline found the house to be bare. There was scarcely any furniture in the living room, making the stark space appear larger. Bonnie had moved from her parents' house to live here, taking only what she needed most as she spent most of the year traveling.

"Wait here," said Bonnie. "I will set-up a circle here and arrange the rest."

Adrian was tight-lipped but nodded. When Bonnie left them, he turned towards Caroline. "Let's say I am not Stefan Salvatore. Would you still want me around?"

"I think so." A long breath whooshed out of her. "It's not just me wanting to be with you. There's a lot you don't know about me. You should hear everything I have to say before making a decision."

"You are a beautiful person, Caroline," said Adrian, drawing her into an embrace. "Not just on the outside, but inside too. You have a light that shines through you when you smile."

Caroline pushed at his chest. "The photograph that you saw of me and Stefan…that was twenty years ago."

"Twenty…?" Confusion clouded his brown eyes as he stared at her. "How is that possible?"

"I am a vampire."

The words hung between them. Adrian's gaze never left hers.

"How is that even possible? You can be in the sun. You sleep like a regular person. You don't even have fangs!"

"There's much to explain," said Caroline. "Let's talk after Bonnie finishes her spell. If you do get back your memories, I won't have to tell you anything. You would know everything that happened between me and Stefan. If it doesn't work or nothing happens, I will let you choose. If you want to forget about me and the underworld of Mystic Falls, I will wipe your memories of me and this place. Either way, I promise not to hurt you."

"It's all too much to take in at once," said Adrian slowly.

Bonnie came into the room with a basket containing candles, bunches of dried herbs and bottles of oils and potions. She began by drawing a wide circle with pink chalk on the gray carpet. She added several different runes around it. Nine black candles were set at specific points. Choosing her choice of herbs, she sprinkled them inside the circle.

"Rub this over your forehead," said Bonnie, handing him a bottle of green-tinged oil.

Adrian stared at it dubiously. "What does it do?"

"It will help you relax and put your body to sleep."

"Right."

Adrian took a few drops in his palm and smeared it over his forehead as Caroline watched from a corner.

"Lay down inside the circle," instructed Bonnie.

Adrian did as he was told. Bonnie sat down beside him.

Closing her eyes, she uttered, "Incendia." At once the black candles leaped to life, illuminating their figures. "I call upon the ancestors to help me." A minute passed away. Adrian's eyes drooped shut as Bonnie remained silently praying.

"You can't be here, Caroline," said Bonnie, looking towards her. "It is his journey alone. The ancestors will guide his soul to remember using me as the medium."

Caroline nodded and went out of the room. She went into the kitchen and put the kettle to boil. Anxiety weighed heavily inside her. After making tea, she looked into the fridge. It was stocked full, which told her Bonnie had just gone shopping. To keep herself busy, she began taking things out. She would cook while Bonnie continued with her spell work.

Hours seemed to have passed. Caroline finished cooking Bolognese sauce with spaghetti, baked an apple pie from scratch, and began kneading dough for bread. From time to time, she could hear Adrian's anguished voice floating through the walls. It sounded like getting memories was a painful business but as she thought of Stefan's past, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Stefan's last few days as a mortal had been filled with utter guilt and remorse for the lives he had destroyed. It still made tears roll down her cheeks as she thought of his suffering.

When the bread was in the oven, she sat at the table drinking the cold tea that she had brewed earlier. The subtly flavored liquid did nothing to quench her actual thirst. She needed to feed soon or it would be hard to control the beast within her.

Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen. Caroline looked up from the cup to stare at Bonnie and Adrian. Bonnie looked surprised but Adrian's expression struck her the most. His eyes were brimming with tears but his lips were curling into a smile.

"Caroline," he called out to her.

She stood up uncertainly and glanced at Bonnie who was staring at the spread of food on the table.

"Caroline," Adrian called her name again.

"What happened? Did you remember anything?" asked Caroline, feeling like her heart would burst from suspense.

A single tear rolled down his chin as he nodded. He rushed towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It is incredible to be in this body as me." His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she poured all her emotions of love and loneliness into the kiss.

"What possessed you while we were gone?" asked Bonnie.

Caroline was laughing and crying at the same time. All she could do was shake her head and keep hugging Adrian.

"I am starving," said Bonnie, sitting down at the table. "If I knew this was waiting for me here I would have asked the ancestors to hurry things along."

"I didn't know what to do with myself while you and Adrian were in the other room," said Caroline. "So I cooked."

"You can call me Stefan."

Caroline started. "Really?"

"Yes. I've lived with that name far longer." He went to sit at the table and said, "I am hungry too. I hardly ate anything at the party. This is surely a moment to celebrate."

Caroline laughed and began loading their plates. As she stood back to watch them eat, she couldn't hold in her excitement. "I can't wait for Damon to see you! You didn't recognize him before but can you imagine how he will react when he realizes it's really you in there."

Stefan laughed. "I kept calling him 'Dr. Elena's husband.'"

"Did you know you have nieces?" asked Bonnie. "Two of them?"

"There's so much you guys have to tell me. A lot has changed over the last twenty years."

Caroline's eyes pricked again. Even though the world had changed, she hadn't. She was still the same, yearning for him every day. A sudden cracking pain in her throat told her she had reached her limit. She needed blood.

Bonnie was the first to notice. "Are you okay?"

"I need to feed," said Caroline. "Is it all right if I go for an hour or so? I'll be back soon."

"You deserve a break too," said Bonnie.

With one last look at Stefan, Caroline walked out of the house. Bonnie's house was in a suburban space with other buildings in the block. She decided to drive near the woods of the Salvatore House that was teeming with wildlife because the area was not as populated as the main town.

Happiness swelled inside her as she reached the front of the house. Climbing out of the car, she breathed the night air. She hadn't felt this light in ages. There was excitement bubbling inside as she looked forward to the coming days. She no longer feared the never-ending monotony of her life.

"Hey there," someone called to her.

Before she could turn back to see who it was, she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her neck. A cry rose out of her chest as she felt the poisoning effects of vervain rushing through her veins. The instant agony brought her to her knees.

"I knew you a girl as pretty as you couldn't be a normal," said the voice.

Caroline made an effort to look at the figure standing close by. The glittering black eyes and the long, dark tresses could belong to only one person. "Sophia?"

"I prefer the name 'Katherine'." With that, Caroline felt the stab of another needle in her exposed neck. Fear choked the cry threatening to burst out of her chest.

Her erratic diet had made her body weak. With no recent feeding, she felt her strength ebbing away. She fought to stay conscious but the dose of vervain had been too strong for her. Her vision darkened as she prayed for Stefan.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline woke up as the sky was changing to a pale shade of blue from gray. It was early morning and she found herself near her car. The Salvatore House was just around the bend in the road. Standing up took an effort as her whole body shook with tremors. She felt weak. Suddenly, she smelled the alluring smell of a human coming towards her. Turning to look behind her, she saw an early morning jogger running towards her. His fast-beating heart sang out to her. She felt her vision change as her eyes blackened and her canines lengthened.

"No!" she forced the word out. "No."

The young man gave a curious stare and ran past her. She gripped the sides of the car in an effort to stop herself from giving chase and take what her body demanded.

When the man went out of sight, she took deep gulps of air. Without a thought, she dashed towards the woods that stretched out from both sides of the road.

Entering the woods, she used her keen senses to seek out heartbeats. Within a minute, she sensed the beat of a strong heart. She sniffed the air and smelled a deer nearby. She followed the scent, stalking towards her prey without a single sound.

A stray leaf crunched under her feet, startling the animal but Caroline was near enough to give chase. Within a minute, she had tackled it and sunk her long canines into its neck, effectively puncturing the jugular vein. After trashing for a while, the deer's body became still. Caroline sucked on its blood until she felt full to bursting.

As relief and strength rushed back into her veins, she looked all around her. Memories of last night came rushing to her once her body's primal needs were met. Bonnie's spell worked its magic and Stefan's memories had come back. She had come there to hunt but instead was attacked by Sophia. A shiver went through her as she realized that just like Stefan, she had got back her memories. She had no idea how it happened for her, but it had. Their worst enemy was back.

 _The strongest reincarnations occur when the soul's purpose in the previous life went unfulfilled._ Bonnie's words from last night came to her mind. If Katherine was back, her only purpose would be to destroy Stefan and Damon along with all her friends.

Caroline rushed back to the car. First thing she did was call Stefan. His phone kept going to voicemail, making her anxiety rise. She called Bonnie.

"Hey, Car." Bonnie's voice sounded sleepy.

"Is Stefan at your place?"

"No. He got a call last night and left. He said he would meet you back at the Salvatore House."

Caroline felt panic overcoming her.

"Hello? Are you okay?" asked Bonnie.

Caroline's voice shook slightly as she tried to explain what happened last. "I was attacked by Katherine last night. She must have done something to him."

"Katherine? What are you talking about?"

"Sophia…she is Katherine's reincarnation. She said so herself last night when she injected me with vervain." Bonnie went silent on her side. "We have to tell Damon and Elena. It's not safe for them or their girls."

"No."

"Can you come to my place? I will call Damon and explain things to both him and Alaric. We have to find Stefan." Caroline's voice broke this time as she began sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't lose him again, Bonnie."

"We will find him," said Bonnie in a stern voice. "She can't hurt us."

Caroline nodded. "Come soon."

She drove the short distance to the Salvatore House. Reaching it, she found Kiera in the kitchen with the children. Her haggard appearance alarmed everyone, but she focused her attention on Kiera.

"Emergency drill. Hide the children in the cave."

Kiera's eyes revealed her curiosity but she nodded. "I will take them now." She looked at the little ones still in their pajamas and eating cereal. "You heard her. We got to move now."

"But why?" they wailed in unison.

"I will explain everything in a while," said Caroline. "Please cooperate with Miss Wilson for now. I promise to come to you guys with a better explanation but you know the drill. Safety first."

The children grumbled but they got up from their chairs into a single file and followed Kiera out of the kitchen. Caroline felt a moment of pride as she saw her obedient little students marching after their homeroom teacher. She breathed a sigh of relief as she knew Kiera was powerful enough to fend off most supernatural predators. The special vault in the underground cave was marked by her special security spells that would protect them.

Caroline went to the library to find Alaric sweeping away shards of glass from the carpet. He looked up as he heard her footsteps.

"What happened to you?" he asked, coming towards her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. We have a situation at hand though. Sophia is actually Katherine Pierce."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Both Stefan and Katherine died together twenty years ago but their souls were reincarnated. According to Bonnie, that's the strongest kind as their souls were brought back to the same physical bodies as when they were alive. Bonnie performed a spell on him yesterday to help him bring back his memories. He kept saying things were familiar to him in this town and in the house. It must have been the same for Katherine. She may have remembered events from the Gilbert journals that you gave her."

Alaric stared in stunned silence.

Caroline continued. "I can't get through to Stefan. She will go against Elena and Damon next. You already saw what happened last night. She wants to hurt them both!"

Alaric went to one of the couches and sank down in it. "I'm kinda getting old for this," he said with a dry chuckle.

"Not yet. Bonnie will get here soon. Can you get Damon here?"

Alaric nodded. "I'll do that. You should get cleaned up."

It was only then Caroline noticed her torn dress marred with patches of dried blood. Her hair must have been in a similar state. She didn't want to waste time showering but if a battle was coming up, she would look the part. "All right, then. I'll see you in a bit."

Caroline heard the rumble of a car engine near the front of the house. Going out of her room, she rushed to open the door before the doorbell rang. Bonnie stood at the porch with a large bag in her hand.

"I am going to set up a locator spell," said Bonnie, walking through the door. "Is Damon here yet?"

"No. I told Alaric to get in touch with him."

In the parlor room, Bonnie began setting up her things. A large map of Mystic Falls and the bordering towns was laid flat on the carpet. She lit candles around it and took out a pendulum with a blue crystal.

"I am going to need something that belonged to them," said Bonnie.

Caroline nodded. "I'll get them."

She went into the room where Sophia had stayed. It was absolutely empty. With a noise of frustration, she hastened towards Adrian's room. Panic rose in her chest as it was starkly empty too. Even the bed sheets had been taken off the mattress. It felt like he had never been there at all. As she stood there feeling helpless, she heard the front door open. She went back to the parlor and found Damon and Elena there.

"How are you?" she asked, looking at Elena.

"I am fine. Your blood healed me last night."

"That's good," said Caroline with a nod. She turned towards Bonnie and shook her head. "Katherine took everything. Even the sheets they slept on."

Bonnie's brows creased but she didn't say anything.

"Katherine?" Damon was staring at her with a dangerous look in his pale eyes. "You know how much I loathe that singular name."

"You guys should sit down for this," said Caroline, sinking into one of the mismatched armchairs.

Damon was about to say something but Elena's grip on his arm tightened. He let her lead him to where Bonnie and Caroline sat.

"She is back," said Caroline.

"No," said Damon forcefully. "No. no. no! We burnt that bitch with hellfire. There's no way she could come back from that. Not a chance. No."

Caroline exchanged a glance with Bonnie.

"She reincarnated," said Bonnie. "The girl who pushed Elena last night was Katherine's reincarnated self."

"What does that even mean?" asked Damon. "It's not some video game where you can just come back to life."

Bonnie sighed. "I suppose the concept of reincarnation is similar to something as mundane as that. When we first met those two, they were Adrian Galloway and Sophia Claremont. Those were the identities they were born with. Their souls, however, belong to Stefan and Katherine."

"What about Stefan?" asked Damon. "He acted like he didn't even know me. He called me her husband," he said, gesturing at Elena.

"That's because he didn't remember you, Damon," said Caroline. "He didn't remember any of us. The town and this house felt familiar to him but that was all. Last night Bonnie cast a spell to help him. His memories came back and we talked for a while." This was where Caroline's voice broke. "I wish I hadn't left."

"What happened after you left?" asked Elena.

"I was hungry. So I came back near these parts but just as I got out of the car, Katherine injected me with vervain. I was passed out until early this morning. When I called Bonnie, she said Stefan had left last night. I'm pretty sure it's got to do with Katherine."

Damon was silent but a storm was raging in his gray eyes.

"It will be difficult to locate them without a personal belonging or an object linked to them," said Bonnie. "But I will still keep trying."

Damon glanced at Caroline. "You're sure it was Stefan."

She nodded.

"He is human?"

"Yes."

Damon stood up. Cracking his knuckles, he said, "Well, you know the drill. Find her and kill her."

"This is Katherine," said Bonnie. "We need a better plan." She looked towards Elena. "Where are your kids? She will go for them the moment she realizes we're on to her."

"Jeremy picked them up this morning. Alaric said the situation was going to get dangerous, so we sent them away. The girls will be safe with him," said Elena.

"Good."

"Where's Alaric? I need him to go and chat with Sheriff Matt," said Damon.

"He must be buried in his books to look for a solution," said Caroline. "Check the library."

"Damon," Elena called from behind him. "Don't lose your head with Matt. You know how he feels about all this. After so many years of peace, he would hate it that we once again attracted danger to this town."

"Hey," said Damon, rounding on her. "I and my brother were in this town before him. It doesn't belong to him."

Elena put up her hands. "Fine. Just let Alaric do the talking."

Damon scowled at her and stalked out of the room, leaving the girls together.

Bonnie stood up and went back to the map spread out on the floor. Taking the crystal pendulum, she suspended it over the map and began chanting under her breath.

Caroline glanced at Elena. The lines around her eyes and mouth appeared deeper than usual. The twenty years that passed by showed their effects clearly. Her youth was gone but she still looked beautiful. She had lived a full life with a successful career and making a good home for both her husband and children.

Elena noticed her stare and smiled. She came to stand beside Caroline and hugged her. "I am sorry. Things will get better. Just hold on a little longer."

Tears brimmed in Caroline's emerald eyes as she sobbed against her friend's shoulder. "I just got him back. Why did she have to take him away?"

Elena rubbed her back. "We will get him back. We've never lost against Katherine no matter how cruel and cunning she was. Love will win the day. I can promise you that."

The day turned into afternoon as they waited for word from Damon and Alaric. Bonnie continued to hover over the map which was now littered with sand, sprinkles of dried herbs and even a few drops of dried blood.

During early evening, Elena finally received a call from Damon. She put her phone on speaker mode as both Bonnie and Caroline came forward to listen.

"Katherine was sighted near the woods in the northern part of town. I think she is using the same caves that were used to bury the vampires over two hundred years ago. Matt will not allow his people to go any nearer, so Alaric and I are going to check it out."

"Are you crazy?" hissed Caroline. "I am coming with you guys. I am the only vampire among us now. You don't head into danger alone anymore."

"Where are you guys now?" asked Elena.

"Near the bell tower," said Damon.

"Stay there until I come," said Caroline.

"Fine," huffed Damon and cut the call.

A loud sound of breaking glass suddenly reached them.

"What was that?" asked Bonnie, looking towards the ceiling.

Before they could determine which direction the noise had come from, a dark figure came towards them at an unnatural high speed. It was so fast, it appeared a black blur against the surrounding of the room.

Elena was slammed against a wall. Katherine held her by the throat. Elena struggled fruitlessly but could budge her away.

"Let her go," shouted Caroline, striding forward. Gripping Katherine's shoulder hard, she attempted to pull her off Elena. To her surprise, she wasn't able to shake Katherine away from Elena.

Letting go off Elena, she turned around to face Caroline. A wicked grin came over her face. "Did you really think I would remain a pathetic little human?"

"You turned?" asked Caroline, staring at her in disbelief.

"Of course!" she said in a mockingly pleasant voice. "All thanks to you."

"What is she talking about?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know," said Caroline. "I never touched her."

Katherine chuckled softly. "I got your blood last night. Had to blow my brains out but as you see my head is all back to normal now."

Caroline felt sick. "You used my blood to turn yourself. What if it went wrong?"

"Well, it didn't. You know, I _have_ done this before. Now, it is time I broke apart this little gang that has been such a pain in my-" Before she could finish her sentence, a cry tore out of her lips. She grabbed her head and screamed.

Bonnie was staring at her with enraged eyes.

Katherine lurched to her feet and ran headfirst to one of the windows. Shattering the glass, she escaped before Bonnie could cast a spell to rein her in.

"She really is back," said Elena in a fearful voice as she massaged her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline felt shaken from the encounter. Not only had Katherine regained her memories, she was a full-fledged vampire now. She had done all of that in the span of twenty-four hours. As she looked around, she saw the shock in Elena's face. Bonnie was handing her glass of whiskey as she sat shaking in an armchair.

"We must stop her before she does anything else," said Elena. "She is already a vampire. It won't be long before she starts collecting allies and gets stronger."

"Call Damon," said Caroline. "Tell him to come back here with Alaric. It was fine to go up against her when we thought her to be human. She will kill them in the blink of an eye. Tell them to get here immediately."

"So what? We just let her get away with Stefan?" asked Bonnie. "We don't even know what she's done with him."

"Of course, not," replied Caroline in a tight voice. "I will find her, kill her and rescue Stefan." She had always loathed the prospect of killing anyone but this was different. You couldn't stop Katherine until she was dead, and even then it might not be enough as she had a knack of coming back from the dead. She had snatched away Stefan twenty years ago. This time, she was stronger. Years of teaching martial arts with her staff had taught her to fight with the precision of her supernatural abilities.

Elena was having a tough time arguing with Damon.

Almost at the end of her wits, Caroline snatched the phone away. "Katherine just attacked Elena," Caroline spat. "Do you understand what that means? She will not stop coming after her. Do you want to play hero and go on a wild goose chase while Katherine comes back for a second round?"

Silence on his end.

"Get Alaric and come down to the House."

She threw the phone back at Elena. She was smiling.

"What's funny?" asked Caroline, folding her arms.

"You've changed, Caroline," said Elena. "Being with those kids have toughened you up."

Caroline breathed out a long breath and poured herself some brandy. "They can be monsters at times," said Caroline with a grin. She felt glad that none of the children were in the house when Katherine came in. She swallowed the liquor in one and sat down in the chair. Turning towards Bonnie, she said, "Is there a way for you to find out if Stefan is in the caves? Like a witch-detector thingy?"

Bonnie chuckled. "I suppose I could work something out. I can seek him out and if I focus on a specific location, I will know if he is there. Let me try." She went back to her set-up on the floor and sat cross-legged before the map.

After half an hour, Bonnie gasped loudly. Caroline was beside her in an instant.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes," said Bonnie. "I tried to locate his essence in the caves. He is there. It's the same spot where the vampires had stayed buried."

"Good. I am going," said Caroline.

"Wait for Damon and Alaric," said Elena. "They would want to know what you're up to. Besides, this is Katherine. I don't think it would as easy to get to Stefan. She might even have some spell to block you from him."

Caroline bit her lip. Elena was right. Katherine wouldn't just let her get away with Stefan without at least a trap.

"I will go with you," said Bonnie.

"You don't have to do that," said Caroline. She remembered the pain that Stefan inflicted upon her twenty years when he killed Enzo.

"I'm doing this for you," said Bonnie.

Caroline shook her head. "You have done enough for us in the past, Bonnie. Even now, you helped me find where he was. That is more than I can ask of you."

Bonnie's brown eyes softened. "It has been twenty years. And he couldn't really separate me from Enzo. We have our own special world and I've been happy with him."

Caroline couldn't understand it well. Bonnie's psychic powers allowed her to create different dimensions but it was something beyond her comprehension. Still, she was grateful that Bonnie was offering to help.

The sound of a car coming to a stop beside the house alerted her. Within a minute, she heard footsteps approaching them. Both Elena and Bonnie stood up.

Damon and Alaric strode in. Damon rushed towards Elena and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Are you all right?" he mumbled into her hair.

"I am fine. Caroline was here," said Elena. Letting her go, he brought her in for a deep kiss.

Caroline looked away. Alaric was standing a few feet away, watching her. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"First thing first. I am going to need a stake."

"I will get you one from my collection," said Alaric, going out of the room.

Damon turned towards her. "You want to do this by yourself?" he asked.

"I have to. I'm the only one strong enough to go against her now. You and Alaric have to stay here to look after Elena. Bonnie will also stay here. I will call if I need her."

Coming closer, he placed his hands on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "I want my brother back. You got that?"

Caroline nodded. "I will protect him with my life," she promised.

"Good."

Alaric came into the room with a foot-long stake along with several smaller, sharper ones that resembled pointy pencils. He put them on a table. Going towards him, she began tucking the weapons securely. Her jacket had hidden hooks that allowed her to conceal them without giving any notion of what she had up her sleeves. A few of them went into the sides of her boots.

"I wish you would take one of us with you to watch your back," said Alaric.

"It is too dangerous," said Caroline. She turned around to face her friends. They were all looking at her with concern, so she gave them a smile and said, "I will see you guys in a while." She walked out of the room and reached her car. Climbing in, she drove the empty streets of Mystic Falls until she reached the northern part of the town.

Parking the car at the edge of the road, she went into the woods. Her supernatural senses allowed her to walk through the dark without any problems. Dried leaves crunched under her feet as she moved towards the hills. She stayed on guard with each step, expecting Katherine to jump her at any moment.

After walking half a mile, she reached the place. There was open field leading to the mouth of the caves. No trees grew there. Not even a blade grew over the cursed place that had burned the witches in that area more than two hundred years ago. Her skin tingled uncomfortably.

"I am here to rescue my love," she whispered aloud, hoping the spirits of the witches would understand her intentions. "I don't mean to cause harm to any human."

She felt a cold draft on the back of her neck. Her skin broke out into goosebumps as she stared into the shadowy corners of the woods around her. _This is not the time to be scared of ghosts_ , she scolded herself. Reaching the mouth of the cave, she sniffed the air. It was faint but she was sure there was a whiff of Adrian's lemon deodorant in it.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the pitch black cave.

"Stefan?" she called out.

She went further inside the cave. The air was warmer there and smelled musty. Gravel crunched beneath her feet as she slowly walked, grateful that there weren't any turns to take. After a while, her ears detected the faint pounding of a beating heart.

"Stefan!" Caroline ran forward. She came upon a low ceilinged cavern with a lantern in the corner. A dark shape was slumped against the wall. Picking up the lamp, she shone the light on the figure.

Stefan came into view. However, her relief in finding him was short lived. His face was so pale, it seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the flame. Crouching beside him, she felt his forehead. It was cold as ice.

"What did she do to you?" Caroline asked.

He opened his eyes slowly to look up at her. "Katherine punished me in the worst possible way. She turned me."

"You're a vampire now?"

A hollow chuckle escaped him. He shook his head. "I won't give her the satisfaction. I will not touch that." He gestured towards the corner. Following his direction, Caroline shone the light towards it. A blood bag lay on the floor.

"No," moaned Caroline. "You are trying to die instead."

"It's better than repeating all my brutal deeds. The world has suffered enough."

It was then that Caroline understood what he meant. He was afraid of becoming the Ripper again. In his past life, he'd died with that regret. It had been strong enough for him to save the whole town of Mystic Falls by choosing to sacrifice himself. Her heart squeezed painfully as she remembered the last phone call she had with him.

"You can't let Katherine do this to you," she said, putting her arms around him. "You just remembered us all. You just got back to me. There is no way I am letting you go this time."

"Please, Caroline. I can't live that way again."

"You won't have to. I don't live on human blood anymore. I will help you deal with it the same way you helped me. Do you remember?"

Stefan leaned against her and closed his eyes. A smile came to his lips as he nodded.

"I will never abandon you, Stefan," said Caroline in her most sincere voice. "Even if you turn into the Ripper, I will never let you go. Do you hear me? So, you have to drink that blood and stay with me. Damon is waiting for you at the House. Elena, Bonnie, and Alaric are all there too. It's about time you came home."

"Give it to me," said Stefan in a low voice.

Caroline smiled through her tears. She gently helped Stefan lean against the wall before standing up to retrieve the blood bag. Going to the corner, she shone the light of the lantern on the floor. To her surprise, it had vanished. She began looking all over the pebble-strewn ground but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?"

Caroline's head jerked up at the voice. Katherine stood at the entrance of the cavern, holding the blood bag in her hand. Her black eyes glittered maliciously as she began sucking from it.

"Give it to Stefan," said Caroline. "He needs it."

"Too bad. You gave him the hope of a new life when he was ready to die. It is much more fun to have him die now."

"What kind of a monster are you?" seethed Caroline. "Why can't you just leave us alone and live your own life away from Mystic Falls?"

"I want revenge for all the crap you and your friends made me go through. I wish I had someone to do that for me, but since I am a one-woman army, I must do it on my own." She sucked deeply from the blood bag. As Caroline watched, she finished half the bag.

Retrieving one of the pencil-sized stakes from her sleeve, Caroline shot it at Katherine's hand. It pierced her flesh, drawing a cry of anger from the vampire. It made her drop the blood bag. Without wasting time, Caroline rushed to pick it up. She threw it towards Stefan but next second, she felt a sharp pain in her back. Katherine had thrown the stake back at her.

A sound of despair escaped her. The stake had gone into her spine, paralyzing her legs immediately. She fell to her feet, feeling her vision blacken. Katherine grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked it back.

"It is time to stay goodbye," said Katherine, raising a long stake over her heart. "At least you will die with the knowledge that not all fairy tales have a happy ending."

Caroline felt her body go limp. Despair clawed her chest as she helplessly waited for the wooden stake to run through her heart. She thought of Stefan, dying only a few feet away. The image of her friends swam into her vision. They would all be anxiously waiting for her. She imagined the look of disappointment in Damon's eyes when he realized neither she nor Stefan were ever going back.

Suddenly, she felt Katherine's hold over her loosen. The black veil of death spread over her vision, finally robbing her of all conscious thoughts.

Caroline felt a jolt through her body as her heart began beating once again. It was a while before she could open her eyes. She found herself in the dark cavernous space where she had found Stefan. Sitting up, she felt for the stake at her back but her fingers brushed empty air. She felt no pain or discomfort. As she looked around, her gaze went to the body lying a few feet behind her.

She moved cautiously towards it, afraid it was Stefan. But as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, she realized the body belonged to a woman with long, dark hair. A wooden stake jutted out from her back. Turning over the corpse, she saw it was Katherine. The weapon had pierced through her heart and come out through her chest. Thick veins stood out on her ashen skin that turned into dry hide. Katherine Pierce was truly dead.

"Stefan?" Caroline called out.

"I am here." Stefan came forward from the shadows and crouched down beside her. "I killed her before she could finish you."

Caroline took a closer look at him. He no longer looked at the brink of death. His skin had a healthy pallor and his eyes were bright.

"Did you fully turn?"

"Yes."

Caroline moved close to him. His arms came around her, pulling her into his chest. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks as she held onto him. "I can't believe it's finally over," she said through her sobs. "It is really you. We can finally be together this time."

"Yes. Fate kept us separated far too long," said Stefan. His voice was so warm and soothing, Caroline felt like she could close her eyes and sleep.

"How about we go home now? Our friends are waiting."

"Let's do that."

Stefan helped Caroline to her feet. They cast a glance at Katherine's corpse.

"Do we just leave her here?" asked Caroline.

"For now. I will take you home and bring Bonnie here. I want to make sure she is truly, absolutely dead."

Caroline felt too weak to think of anything else but a hot shower and a rare occasional treat of a blood bag. She let Stefan lead the way through the cave. As soon as they came out, the fresh, cold air hit them directly. She breathed in deeply, letting it wash away the musty smell that seemed to linger on her body.

"You drive," she said, giving him the keys to the car.

Stefan drove them back to the Salvatore House. The door opened even before they had climbed out of the car. Damon had run out of the front door, followed closely by Alaric. He stared at Stefan intently before striding forward to pull him into a bear hug. Stefan laughed as he embraced his brother.

"What happened to Katherine?" asked Alaric.

"She is dead," said Caroline. "Although, it would be best if one of you could go with Bonnie and make she is truly gone. She has a knack of coming back from the dead."

"We will go now. The sooner we settle the matter the better. The children would want to come back home too," said Alaric.

By then, Elena and Bonnie had come out of the house. Caroline was hugged and kissed so many times, she felt drunk on love.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline felt a jolt through her body as her heart began beating once again. It was a while before she could open her eyes. She found herself in the dark cavernous space where she had found Stefan. Sitting up, she felt for the stake at her back but her fingers brushed empty air. She felt no pain or discomfort. As she looked around, her gaze went to the body lying a few feet behind her.

She moved cautiously towards it, afraid it was Stefan. But as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, she realized the body belonged to a woman with long, dark hair. A wooden stake jutted out from her back. Turning over the corpse, she saw it was Katherine. The weapon had pierced through her heart and come out through her chest. Thick veins stood out on her ashen skin that turned into dry hide. Katherine Pierce was truly dead.

"Stefan?" Caroline called out.

"I am here." Stefan came forward from the shadows and crouched down beside her. "I killed her before she could finish you."

Caroline took a closer look at him. He no longer looked at the brink of death. His skin had a healthy pallor and his eyes were bright.

"Did you fully turn?"

"Yes."

Caroline moved close to him. His arms came around her, pulling her into his chest. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks as she held onto him. "I can't believe it's finally over," she said through her sobs. "It is really you. We can finally be together this time."

"Yes. Fate kept us separated far too long," said Stefan. His voice was so warm and soothing, Caroline felt like she could close her eyes and sleep.

"How about we go home now? Our friends are waiting."

"Let's do that."

Stefan helped Caroline to her feet. They cast a glance at Katherine's corpse.

"Do we just leave her here?" asked Caroline.

"For now. I will take you home and bring Bonnie here. I want to make sure she is truly, absolutely dead."

Caroline felt too weak to think of anything else but a hot shower and a rare occasional treat of a blood bag. She let Stefan lead the way through the cave. As soon as they came out, the fresh, cold air hit them directly. She breathed in deeply, letting it wash away the musty smell that seemed to linger on her body.

"You drive," she said, giving him the keys to the car.

Stefan drove them back to the Salvatore House. The door opened even before they had climbed out of the car. Damon had run out of the front door, followed closely by Alaric. He stared at Stefan intently before striding forward to pull him into a bear hug. Stefan laughed as he embraced his brother.

"What happened to Katherine?" asked Alaric.

"She is dead," said Caroline. "Although, it would be best if one of you could go with Bonnie and make she is truly gone. She has a knack of coming back from the dead."

"We will go now. The sooner we settle the matter the better. The children would want to come back home too," said Alaric.

By then, Elena and Bonnie had come out of the house. Caroline was hugged and kissed so many times, she felt drunk on love.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline watched Stefan sleeping in her bed. Rays of the early morning sun shone down on him, giving his pale skin a golden hue. She knew he was completely naked beneath the blanket that covered him. A blue lapis lazuli stone sat atop the gold ring on his finger. It was a daylight ring gifted to him by Bonnie.

Glancing away from him, she looked at the two massive suitcases standing near the doorway that were packed for a trip to London. They had both decided to go away by themselves for a while. Stefan called it a late honeymoon but for her, it was a chance to make new memories that included just the two of them.

With a soft groan, Stefan shifted among the bedclothes. His eyes slowly blinked open. His first reaction was to turn towards Caroline's side of the bed.

Chuckling softly, Caroline said, "I am here."

Stefan looked towards her and a smile came upon his lips. "You're already dressed."

"I got up early to make sure everything was in place," said Caroline. "All you have to do now is take a shower and come downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, promptly climbing out of the bed. Going closer to her, he pulled her to his chest. Looking down, he kissed her slowly and leisurely.

"Mmm," Caroline moaned against his lips. "We'll be late if you keep this up."

Loosening his hold on her waist, he let her step away.

"Your clothes are over there," she said, pointing to a pile of folded clothes on a chair. "Please hurry up. Elena and Damon would be here in a few minutes."

Stefan picked up a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Caroline checked her purse one more time to see if their passports were in place. When the sound of running water reached her ears, she picked the suitcases and carried them down the stairs to the front hall of the house.

Kiera and Alaric were already there.

"Ready to go?" said Kiera as Caroline approached towards them.

"Yep. Just waiting for Stefan to finish dressing."

Alaric came forward to give her a warm hug. "Tell the twins I miss them."

"I will," replied Caroline. "Not just that. I am going to make them promise me they will be home from Christmas."

Releasing her, Alaric smiled. "Make sure to do that."

Since they were planning to tour Europe for a few months, Caroline had decided to start the trip from London where she could meet her precious girls and tell them of the happy news. As children, they never understood the separation between Alaric and her. They had tried all sorts of tricks to make their parents fall in love but it had all been in vain. Caroline's heart refused to accept a man that wasn't Stefan. She thought with time her wounds would heal and she would be able to move on. It was only recently that she understood why fate never brought her another love. She was meant to be with Stefan. Vampires lived long lives, spanning hundreds of years. In the end, twenty years would seem quite trivial.

The doorbell rang shrilly. Kiera rushed to open the door for both Damon and Elena who would be driving the couple to the airport.

"Where is Stefan?" asked Damon, striding inside the room.

"Right here," came a voice from the furthest corner of the room. Stefan hurried towards them with a jacket on his arms.

"Give us a call as soon as you land in Heathrow," said Elena, taking Caroline by the arm.

"I will."

Damon hauled the suitcases outside. "These are so heavy," he complained as he struggled to pull them out of the door.

"Let me do that," said Stefan, rushing forward. "You will break your back at this age."

Damon scoffed. "Old man jokes, huh? Fine, carry your own damn luggage."

Stefan flashed a cheeky smile at him.

Their things were put in the trunk of the car. Before climbing inside, Caroline took one last look at the Salvatore House. Alaric stood on the porch with a melancholic look in his deep eyes. She felt a twinge of sadness for him as she got inside the car to take her place beside Stefan. She had tried to be more than a friend to Alaric but had failed at every attempt.

 _We'll remain friends_ , she promised silently, looking out of the car window and waving at him.

She felt warm fingers wrapping around her hand. Turning to the side, she saw Stefan looking at her.

"Will you miss home?"

She shook her head. "Not for a while. I haven't been on a vacation for years. I deserve this. And you," she said, squeezing his hand.

As the car started moving, Caroline looked out of the windows to watch the streets of Mystic Falls falling behind her. Happiness and excitement swelled inside her as she looked forward to new adventures with the love of her life.

…

 _ **Author's note**_ _: I hope you guys enjoyed this short story with a happy ending for Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore. Caroline was my favorite character in the show. She was the perfect female who could be tough as nails and not lose her feminity and beauty. This was a way for me to give her a send-off._

 _Thank you so much for the lovely reviews everyone. It means a great deal to know that you enjoyed my story. Special thanks to amazing Aisha for the reviews and all the encouragement. You positively drove me to finish this so fast._

 _If you want to find more of my stories, search for my pen name. I write as_ _ **Ginny Clyde**_ _^_^_

 _Cheers,_

 _Ginny._


End file.
